Don't Shatter Us Because Of Stupid Mistakes
by BeautifulDisaster1122
Summary: Eli and Clare Goldsworthy are happily married now but what happen's when Eli has a one night stand with Imogen Moreno the girl that he And is still basically obsessed with Eli still,and will do anything in her power to win him over at all cost! Also with the help of two guardian angel's from the past...?...
1. Chapter 1

"Don't Shatter Us For Stupid Mistakes"

Chapter 1: The Confrontation that may get Eli In Trouble.

Clare Goldsworthy was going through her husbands phone looking for a phone # for the baby looking for a doctor as Eli changed the babys diaper,when a text message popped up. The messaged had read Imogens name and she looked at it confused before opening it. As the text read ''Hey Baby,Elijah...Can't wait to see you tonight,tell Clare I said hey,you dirty little minx,haha jp not trying get you introuble,so tonight at 10:00,were nobody can bother us,wear those sexy boxers I Love So Much''. Clare eyes widen as she read the text as her anger began to boil. Clare:ELI (FUCKING) GOLDSWORTHY,GET YOUR ASS IN HERE. (Clare heard Eli running towards her quickly and she looked up when he stopped at the threshold of the door. Eli:Yea baby what's wrong? Clare:(pissed off expression)WHATS WRONG IS,YOUR SLEEPING WITH IMOGEN,THAT TRAMP FROM HIGHSCHOOL. ELI:(surprised face,in shock)...

Wait For Chapter 2,Does anybody want me to continue writing...? Comment plz,let me know


	2. Chapter 2:So You Did Do It

Eli:(Surprised with a shocked expression) Clare what are you doing with my phone?

Clare:(Glares,pissed off more)ELI ARE YOU SERIOUS? IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER GIVING IT TO

ME FOR THE DOCTOR'S PHONE # AND JUST LIKE YOUR VOS WHEN YOU MARRIED ME,TO COMMIT TO ME

AND ONLY ME,WHILE YOUR IN SOME OTHER WOMAN'S BED,I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. (Choking up as

tears slowly come to her eye's and she slowly walks past him,throwing his phone at him

as he trys to grab her wrist) Eli:Clare,baby listen to me,she doesn't mean anything to

me. Clare:(Scoffs)So you admit you slept with her? Eli:(Looks down ashamed) Clare:(laughs

through her tears)Guess everybody was right,were not a fairytale Eli,I"m staying at Alli's

and if she mean't nothing and you loved me,you never would of slept with that whore. (She

pulls her wrist away and storms downstairs,grabbing the baby and slamming the door shut

as tears slowly made it's way down his face. Sliding down the door as he cried and his

phone suddenly buzzed and he grabbed it hoping it was Clare and when he seen it was

another message from Imogen his eye's grew into slits and he growled throwing his phone

at the window as the glass shattered. As he watched the glass shatter,he felt worthless

without Clare,He satred at the glass and...dun,dun,dun...Contine or not...? Comment

please let me know...:)...?


	3. Chapter 3:She

Eli:(Eli stared at the glass and moved slowly towards it as he picked up a sharp piece and

looked down at his phone one more time before picking it up and sending Clare and I Love

You and EliJAH Jr and I'm Sorry text and Adam one that said "I love you man". As he

looked bakc down at the glass in his hand as he cut the skin as more tears flowed down his

face and he sighed deeply sobbing before he heard the front door slamming and Adam yelling

his name frantically. Adam:(Yelling)ELI CLARE TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID,WHAT THE HE-(Adam cut

himself off as his eye's widened and he runs to Eli side,holding him up) Adam:(Swallowing

hard almost crying)Eli what did you do? What the hell? Eli:(Sobbing)Clare she doesn't deserve

someone like me who just cheats on her cause of my sick harmonal abuse's while I had her,this

beautiful girl at home and was fucking with a physco who's been obssessed with me sense highschool.

Adam:(Crying)Eli you have to listen to me,you fucked up ok,but every marriage isn't perfect

and you have a beautifuo son and you need to fix this and take care of them. (Adam call's yje

cops and the ambulance arrive's,taking Eli to the hospital.)...Continue or not?...Comment

please...:)


	4. Chapter 4:I wan

Allie:(Smiling,holding Clares Hand). Clare:(grimacing)Allie I Dont Want To Go On Another Date,I'm Still Married,I Have A Husband And Alittle Boy To Take Care Of. Allie:(Rolls eyes turning around to look at Clare like she's crazy)Your Still Staying Married To Him After What He Did To You And That Slut. Clare:(Frowns)Allie,I've been with Eli for 8 years,I'm not gonna throw it away because of a fling Allie,I Love him. Besides did you do the same to Dave when he cheated on you? Allie:(Frowns)Thats Not Fair Clare and I taught him his lesson,why don't you do the same for Eli? Clare:(Smiles)Oh I Plan On It Allie. Its ju-(Clares Phone Rings and she picks it up to see Adam photo Id). Adam:(yelling)HURRY UP CLARE,ELI'S IN TORONTO HOSPITAL UNDER SUICIDE WATCH. Click and then the line went dead). (Clare stood there in shock as she put her hand over her mouth and began to sob uncontrollably grabbing her bestfriends hand tightly). Allie:(Confused)Whats Wrong Clare? Clare:(Sobbing)Eli's In The Hospital. Call my mom and tell her to bring Elijah jr. Allie(In,shock staring at her bestfriend,before grabbing her hand and driving them to the hospital)

Continue or no...?...Comment...:)...


	5. Chapter 5:Why,and It's Not Gonna Be Easy

Chapter 5:Why Would You Do This And I'm Sorry It's Not Gonna Be Easy''.

(Clare edwards ran threw the hospital front doors in tears running towards the front door asking were Elijah Goldsworthy's Room was with Allie on her tale for support)

Clare:(Crying)Excuse me what room is Elijah Goldsworthys room ma'm?. Woman at desk:(Sarcastic)Idk why would a slut with to much make-up on want to know?(laughing). Clare:(Angry)Excuse me just tell me were Elijah Goldsworthy room is before I-(Woman at desk:(laughing)Before you what? She challenged Clare as the woman gave her a look and the woman glared at raised her fist as the womans eyes widen in shock and fear trying to block the hit before Allie grabbed Clare Fist and Clare turned to Allie angry before Clare could speak)Allie:(Soothing &amp; Calm)Clare she's not work it i just talked to one of the doctors about your husband Elijah-Woman at Desk:(In Shock)Husband? Your Husbands way to hot for you. Clare:(Glares at the woman)(Allie lets go of Clares hand)Allie:(venom)Listen i already speaked with your manager and he would like a word with you,so you might be out of a job sweetheart. Id she didnt have a child and husband to worry about i would of let her beat you senseless if it werent for them or i might do it for her if you don't fuckin behave.

Woman:(Swallowing weakly and nodding). Allie:(Smiles before turning back to Clare)Eli's in room 107,the doctor confirmed it. (Clare smiled before running into Eli's Room to see him with tubes in his arms,his nose and a blood bad feeding its way into his arms,the sight made her breakdown again and sob harder taking his hand before Adam,Dallas,and Drew left the room to give them some privacy). Clare:(Sobbing)Eli What did you do?. Eli:(Cracking voice)I-I-ilI tryes to kill myself Clare I thought I was gonna lose you again,please tell me i'm not gonna lose you again? I can't,i fucked up,I know that but please I don't wanna lose you,I love you to much,please tell me we can work through this Clare:(Frowns)Eli we,idk if-. Eli:(biting his lip on the verge of tears)please Clare,I'll Do anything. Clare:(About ro cry uncontrollably before yanking her hand away)Eli I need Time To Think About This,What you did was unforgivable,especially with her of all people. Eli:(breaks down)I know Clare,My beautiful Clare i'm so so so so so sorry,just don't leave me please. Clare:(Lets the tears fall)I don't know this Time Eli,maybe this time love isn't enough. (Runs out the room in tears as Eli breaks down sobbing into his hands


	6. Chapter 6:Did He Ever Love Me At All?

Chapter 6:Did He Ever Really Love Me At All? And I Wouldn't Take It Out On You,I Promise

Adam:(sitting in the hospital chair in the waiting room as he see's Clare running towards him in tears still, automatically Adam stands Up Holding His arms Open for the poor Woman seeing One Of His BestFriends In So Much Pain In The Last Two Days Because Of Her Husband as she sobbed into His Chest). Adam:(Soothing voice)Clare What Happend? Clare:(Still Sobbing Into His Shirt)He-He why would he do this Adam? Why would he cheat on me,then try to kill himself? He never loved me at all did he? Adam:(In Shock At Her Words,pulling her from his chest to looking into his eyes)Clare listen to me,Eli's never loved anybody more then he loves you,ok. Even Julia can't compare to you,his words not mine. Clare:(In Shock &amp; Gasps)What? He said that? Adam:(Nods)He said Clare Dianna Edwards is the most beautiful,intelectual,adolescent being he's ever met not even my ex-girlfriend God rest her soul, could not compare to her and I'm sorry Julia before going to find you to propose that night. Clare:(Sobs harder,grabbing onto Adams shirt). Then why Adam,still why would he cheat,especially with Imogen?. Adam:(Sighs)I don't know you'll have to ask him that. Allie comes running towards them with Elijah jr holding her hand giggling,obviously no idea whats going on in the world around him as he yelled ''Mommy'' in his cute little boy voice running towards her as Clare pulled out of Adams shirt wiping the tears furiously as her little boy jumped in her arms smiling up at her before he frowned. Elijah jr:(Frowning)Mommy whats wrong?. Clare:(Frowns)Daddys kinda hurt baby. Elijah Jr:(looking lost) Mommy cawn we go see daddy? So I can kwiss his booboo betta. Clare:(Smiles through her tears,looking at Adam to take him to Eli's room as he jumps into Adams arms. Eljah jr:(Happily Yelling)UNCLY ADAWM. Adam:(Chuckles)Come On Kiddo Lets Go See Your Daddy. Elijah jr:(Nods and Looks At Clare)Mommwy youwr Not comwing To See Daddy?. Adam:(Adam looks at her pleading alittle bit as she shakes her head). Clare:(Swallows nervously as she looks away from her son for a minute,she couldn't help,he looked to much like Eli and it scared her because Eli hurt her so much and her son's eyes just cut her but she wouldn't take out her pain and anger out on her addorable son made out of passionate love,she wouldn't and as angry as she was at Eli,she still utterly and most importantly was inlove with him nomatter what happend,but as a Woman such as herself she had to much pride,to much pride,to much dignity to backdown from her intuition her gut to hold her to forgive him but keep your guard up,looking at her son,she made her choice as she looked at him and smiled through her tears at the beautiufl bundle of joy her and eli created). Clare:(Smiling)No Sweetie,I Need To Talk To Auntie Allie For Alittle While,Please Go Comfort Your Daddy,I Love You BabyBoy. (She Kiss's Elijah Jr's Forhead as Adam gives her a questoning look before turning around to head to Eli's Room,Clare Turnes Around Back To Allie,Her Mom,as Eli's Mom Comes Rushing In At That Moment. Clare:-. What Will Clare Say? Anybody want me to continue,Comment...? Any Good Or Do You Guys Want Me To Stop?...lol


	7. Chapter 7:The Wife Choice

Chapter 7:The BestFriends Confrontation and The Wife's Choice.

(Adam sat down in the chair beside Eli's Hospital bed as he let Elijah Jr go from his arms onto the bed with his father,Elijah jr took a finger from Eli's hand so he'd look at him. As Eli Pulled his hands away from his face he smiled weakly at him before wiping his face and hugging him gently but tightly as his son hugged back).

Elijah Jr:(Still alittle confused)Dadwdy,whwats wrwong?. Eli:(Smiled through his tears)Daddy just got a cut son. (Eli showed his son the long mark and his son looked down in curiousity). Elijah Jr:(Traced the line of the scar lightly)How?. Eli:(Frowns)Daddy did something very bad,I played with glass son. Elijah Jr:(Gasps in shock,pulling his hand away)Dadwdy You knwow how momwmy feewls abouwt Us Playiwng with Glawss. Is This why Mommwy is Sad?.

Eli:(Swallowed nervously,licking his suddenly dry lips)Daddy Just Did something very bad and it made mommy upset and mad with me. I can't tell you what I did though son. Were is Mommy?. Elijah jr:(Eyes widen showing off his green eyes a mixture of blue seeping through and Eli grimaced alittle seeing his wifes eyes starting to peek through the green and remembering her tear-streaken face in his memory as he felt another sob coming up his throat threatening to release before he swallowed again making sure it doesn't come back up).Shwe's talkwing to Aunwtie Alliw and Granma Helwen. shwe said didn't want to comw In and that shw lovewd me. (Eli nodded as he felt tears come to his eyes at the hurt he caused his wife. Never in a million years would he have thought he would ever have a fling with Imogen Moreno or any other woman besides his beautiful wife Clare). Eli Jr:(Looking at Eli's Eyes)Dawdwdy?. Eli:(Smiling alittle through his tears)Yes Son? Elijah Jr:(Smiling)Dawdwy Mommwy Still Loves You. She Will alwayws love You. she Canwt Forgwt about Her Soulmate. Adam:(Laughing)Dude I Think Clare's Been Teaching Elijah Jr the soap opera channel and letting him watch them. Eli:(Smiles at Elijah Jr)You think Mommy still Loves Me Son?. Elijah Jr:(Smiling at Eli)I Know So Dawddwy.

(Eli and Adam Laugh for a moment before Elijah Jr yawns and snuggles into Eli's side slowly falling asleep,sucking his thumb).

Adam:(Looks at Eli)So why?. Eli:(Looks up at adam and sighs deeply knowing exactly what he's talking about). I don't know Adam,the first time I was drunk,everytime I went out with Imogen,even when we were younger,we got drunk and slept together but after me and clare got together I stopped all connections,so I'm even surprised at myself for this week fling. Adam:(Nodding solemly listening)So it was only for a weak and how many time and why?. Eli:(Sighs)Only once,I ignored every other text she sent me after it happend and then Clare saw one and flipped. The only reason I answered to her first one was because she told me her boyfriend of a year cheated on her and I just went out with her for a couple of drinks to talk and it happend. I totally ignored her after that I swear to god. Adam:(Eyes widen)Did,did Elijah Goldsworthy just say he swore on god?. Eli:(smirks alittle,nodding before looking down at his son). I wouldn't want anything to come between me and my beautiful family. I already made a dumb mistake,why would I keep doing it. Adam:(Smiles alittle at his bestfriend)You fucked up dude but now I think Clare will listen now after she calms down from the panick attack you gave her. Eli:(frowns)Oh man,I'm sorry. Adam:(Shakes his head)Don't tell me that,tell Clare that. Eli:(Frowns)If she'll listen.

(Eli's son's words echo throughout his head. ''Daddy mommy will always love you,I know so''. And that thought alone,that little bit of confident words from his and Clare's son the woman he was mean't to be with kept Eli holding to the little bit of hope he had left that Clare Would forgive him and they could fix this.

(With Clare,Allie,Helen,and CeCe).

They all stared at Clare waiting for her to say something,which seemed like forever was only a couple of minutes before she spoke.

Clare:(Sighs Deeply biting on her lip)I think its better if I stayed at Allie's for alittle while and me and Eli take turns taking care of Elijah Jr. Helen:(Frowns and sighs while everybody looks at her)Clare your husband needs you and even though he was wrong for what he did,did you even give him time to explain. This is not gonna be good on him or Elijah Jr. Clare,Eli's physically hurt and needs you to take care of him. He can't be in the house by himself.

Cece:(Sighs)Your Mothers Right Clare,He's hurt and it be hard for him to care for Elijah Jr in the house without you. Allie:(Smiles meekly)Clare there right why don't you just take care of him and Elijah Jr in the house. Clare:(Grumbles angrily)Ugh I can't believe this,I don't want to take care of him. Helen:Clare you made a vow sickness and in health. Clare:(Yelling)SO DID HE BUT HE CLIMBED INTO BED WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!. (Cece,Helen,and Alli's eyes grew wide as everyone in the hospital stopped around them and stared). Clare:(Yelling)WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?

(Everyone quickly looked away and returned to what they were doing). Clare:(Sighs Deeply before more tears come and the other Three woman looked at her in sympathy).

(Allie hugged Clare rubbing her back frowning feeling bad for her BestFriend).

Clare:(Through her tears)I Don't Have A Choice Do I? (The Other Three woman shook there head as Clare Pulled Away from Allie). Clare:(Sighs Deeply)Fine but I will not act like I'm married to him,not yet anyway. I'm only going to take care of him as a friend first before I allow anything else to happen,I will care for him and Elijah Jr. As my child but He will not get the treatment of a wife does her husband,I am technically not his wife right now.

(Clare looked down at the ring on her finger and took it off placing it in Cece's hand biting her lip,Clare turned around walking towards Eli's room as All Three Woman Stared At Her In The Most Shock A Person Could Ever Seen In A HumanBeing's Life).


	8. Chapter 8:Rebuild Ourselves

Chapter 8:This is whats going down and happening while we rebuild ourselves.

Clare Walked inside Eli's Room quietly so nobody would hear her as she smiled at all the three boys asleep since its been hours since she's actually stepped inside the room. She walked closer to the bed and slowly smiled at Elijah Jr in Eli's Arms as More tears came to her eyes as she grabbed Eli's hand gently squeezing it for him to feel it but not to wake him up before slowly letting his hand go and looking back down at Elijah jr. Clare bit her lip as she felt the sob rising in her throat ready to escape she quickly turned away from both of them and slowly made her way towards the window.

''Clare Goldsworthy?''. Clare turned around hearing her name and her eyes widen as she went into shock with the figure staring at her infront of her with a smile. Clare swallowed weakly as the figure made its way infront of her still smiling as she looked down at Clare's hand and entwined Them together,nodding while still smiling at Clare.

Clare:(Swallows nervously)How?.

Mystery Person:(Smiling)Nevermind that Clare but I'm only here to guide you and help you fix your marriage as your guardian angel. I love you as my own sister.

Clare:(Numb still)Why? You-(The mystery person cut her off still giving her a warm smile as they put there hand on her heart and Clare gasps as she felt all the emotions of a humanbeing going through her when Eli cheated on her and she tryed to fight the figure off as Clare let all her tears flow down her face in agony before it suddenly stopped as a warm,fuzzy feeling took over only Eli gave her when she's with them)

Mystery Person:(Smiling sadly with tears in there eyes at the younger girls pain)I'm so sorry Clare,I didn't not want to do that to you but its part of procedure to give the person the feelings that cause them so much pain to show them what truly gives them that happy,humble feeling again. It is Eli for you Clare,is it not?

(Clare only nodded as the tears subsided,because even though Clare had no Idea what to expect,she trusted the person,something told her to. Clare wiped her tears away before slowly smiling at the new feeling and her eyes moved to Eli. She wanted not to look,she wanted to curse him out,she wanted to break this marriage but something deep down told her to stay strong through this mess and fix this marriage so her and Eli could be happy again and there child would be equally happy then he already was,even though he has no idea what was going on in the world around him,he was still a smart two year old and she knew he would figure it out in the end. Clare turned back towards the person with watery-eyes and a smile. Clare:Your not doing this just to make him happy are you.

(The mystery person shook there head no and pulled her into a hug gently but tightly as Clare hugged back as the figure whispered in her ear. ''I'm Brought Down To Help All people,Especially Couples Who Are Mean't To Be Together And I Want You Both To Be Happy,Do Not Forgive Him Easily,We All Know He Needs A Lesson But Do Not Leave His Side As A Friend At First As You Put it.

(They both laughed alitte before the figure continued to speak). Forgive Him In Time Clare,When You Feel The Time is Right. Clare:(Pulling away wiping her tears)How Will I Know?.

MysteryPerson:(Smiles)You'll Know,Trust Me You'll Know. Now I Must Go,I'll See You Later.

(With that The Mystery Person Disappeared and Clare stared in Awe At the Beauty Of white,so Pure,it Left Behind and as it disappeared completely,she heard her name being called.

Clare Goldsworthy smiled as she felt fingers running through her hand,and she smiled alittle knowing that touch all to well,his rough but soft fingers massaging her scalp that was usually one of the things she loved that he would do for her after she got out of work to relax her and fall asleep. She sat up as the hand moved away and ocean blue met green emeralds eyes as so many times before like the first time they met,they feeling of nervousness and butterflies never faded between them,some would call it true love between the two,others would call it myth to have that either because of jealous or envy of others who just didn't believe love because they didn't have it with there partner or couldn't understand or just didn't want to,to there full potential.

''Clare?'',Clare nodded at Eli to continue as he was staring at her biting his lip,a look of sadness with admiration and love in his eyes at her,she couldn't help it. She had to turn away for another minute before looking at him as she made her way towards his bed and she saw him swallow weakly and the tears ready to spill at her,she had to be strong,friends now,he still my husband and I Love Him but he can't have that now but I will take care of him and then take it from there. Eli:(Smiles weakly with tears in his eyes)Clare I'm so so sorry If I Could just have a chance to explain wh-Clare put a finger to Eli's Lips and shook her head as he instantly became quiet. Clare:(Tears in her eyes,swallowing weakly trying not to burst into tears)Eli I'm just your Friend for right now,yes I am still your wife but right now,I'm just your friend. Eli:(In Shock and A little confused)What do you mean baby?. Clare:(Tears Spill over)Don't Call Me That,Not Right Now. Eli:(Tears Welled up as he bites his lip to hold back a sob,nodding solemly). Clare:I'm Going To Take Care Of You As A Friend Until You Get Better Then We Will Focus On This Marriage,You Get The Treat Ment Of A Friend Not A Husband. We Will Take Care Of Elijah Jr As Our Child And Act Like Nothings Wrong. Now I Need To Get The Car,Adam's Gonna Roll Down Stairs In The WheelChair They Have For You while I Pull The Car Around.

(Clare went to pass by the bed while Eli gently grabbed her wrist,His eyes widen looking at her hand,then to her face. It remained hard,emotionless. Clared swallowed weakly,she's never seen Eli look so broken,so torn,and even though it killed her inside to do this,she had to. She had to stay strong until the time was right)

Eli:(InShock)Were's Your Wedding Ring Clare? Clare:(Biting her lip,sucking in a shallow breath)Cece had it and she will continue to have it until I'm ready to put it back on and I fully forgive you. Eli:(Tears coming down his cheeks)Clare,No,please d-She cut him off pulling her wrist away gently and looking at him one more time before offering him a weak,small smile. She didn't have to be so cold,she knew that but she wanted him to feel atleast the hurt she was and the guardian said that still offer kindness nomatter how hurt you are in a time of weakness,so she offered it still alittle bit to ease him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Who Is This? And Am I Really That Hard on you.

**THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER THAT SHOULD OF POSTED,IF YOU WANNA RE-READ THE WHOLE THING BE FREE TO-DO SO BUT I SUGGEST YOU JUST SKIP TO AFTER THE PART WERE IT SAYS ELI AND ELIJAH JR ARE WATCHING TO IN THE PARLOUR STARTS THE PART WERE I FORGOT TO POST IT...:)**

Clare edwards walked out of Eli's room as she slowly made her way towards the waiting room with the numb feeling still lingering all over her body as she approached everyone and they all stood up waiting to see what she said. Clare:Adam roll Eli downstairs to the car with Elijah Jr as I pull the car around.

(Adam nodded and waited for her to say something else as Everyone did the same,Clare just smiled at them all weakly nodding her head before turning around and walking downstairs to pull the car around as she stepped out into the autumm wind outside the front of the hospital her phone began to ring as she pulled it out of an unknown #,she stared it curiously before picking it up)

Clare:(Confused)Hello?. Unknown Person:Well Hello Clare Edwards-(Clare eyes widen and her nostrils flaired in anger)It's Clare Goldsworthy U Slut,Get It,I'm Married To Eli,Not You Imogen. Imogen:(Laughs Darkly)Well,Well seems like SaintClare Finally has a backbone. All those years with Eli finally taught you not to be naive and curse more,bravo,bravo.

Clare:(Angry)You know what, screw you,you wanna be me with pigtails still in her head and glass's from eight years ago. Stay away from Eli. Imogen:(Still laughing)You Can't Keep Your Child Elijah Jr Away From Me Clare. He still goes to daycare. (Laughing darkly).

Clare:(Eyes widen in shock and her anger begins to boil over as she start speaking in a harsh voice,venom lacing her words)Stay the fuck away from my son and Eli,Your fuckin with the wrong family Imo,you'll be sorry by the time I get done with you.

(Clare hangs up the phone angrily and throws it back in her purse as it rings again and she laughs quietly to herself thinking how messed up this situation is with the numb feeling in her heart lingering like a piece of broken glass thats has been shattered. Clare walked to the car and looked up to the sky for an answer from her guardian angel,when she didn't get one,she sighed softly knowing it wasn't the time for the angel to appear again to her as she got in the car and buckled in her seatbelt pulling the car to the front of the hospital as Adam rolled Eli to the car and helped in to the frontseat,while Clare buckled Elijah Jr into the carseat in the backseat before going back to the front and driving home to take care of Eli and Elijah Jr as the whole car was silent and Clare felt Eli give her a few glances nervously. Clare quickly looked at him a few times giving him a weak smile to calm him down till they got to the house.

Clare made sure Eli and Elijah Jr were in the house before she double-locked the door and closed all the windows and locked them tightly,she didn't trust Imogen at all,She gave Eli and Clare so much hell after they got together because she was obsessed with Eli,then Fiona became her girlfriend and she left them alone,all becoming friends but this is not what she expected but still,she made sure everything was locked so no harm would come to there family and turned Elijah Jr's babysitter camera on in his room in his teddybear before going to prepare dinner while Eli and Elijah Jr were watching tv in the parlour.

Clare stood in the kitchen quietly cutting up the tomatoes for the salad and fish as she suddenly felt arms go gently around her waste and she spun around quickly in fear and shock,holding the knife up to the person's throat quickly and Blue eyes met green wide open both in shock as Clare dropped the knife before her face hardened and pushed him away quickly,picking up the knife to finish dinner.)

Eli:(Sighs deeply)Clar-she cut him off. Clare:You already know what your going to get for hurting me like that,don't try it Eli,not until I'm ready to forgive u.

(Clare looked at him and he sighed deeply running his hand through his hair. He grabbed her arm gently while she shrugged him off)

Clare:(Biting her lip from crying,missing his touch)Eli,Stop it,no,not now. Eli:(Frowning with tears in his eyes)Clare please,it was a mistake,I know that,it onl-Clare:(Angry)Elijah Skylar Goldsworthy leave me the fuck alone,you went and slept with that obssesed freak Imogen while you had me at home,just,ju-st,lea-ve me alo-ne''.Eli:(Tears in his eyes alittle angry now)Clare you were never around,your always at work! Why should you care. Clare:(Yelling)BECAUSE I LOVED YOU,I MADE A VOW THAT I PROMISED NOT TO DISRESPECT,I'VE NEVER CLIMBED INTO A BED WITH A MAN. Eli:(Yelling)HOW THE HELL WOULD I REALLY KNOW THAT,YOUR NEVER HOME. Clare:(Mouth hangs open)ELI WHAT TO FU-Elijah Jr:''Mommwy,daddwy will somweone come watchw tv with me?''.

(Clare and Eli Looked at each other before Eli only sighed in defeat at his wife in a mopey sadness and left the kitchen giving her a pouty look and going to watch tv with his son).

Clare Goldsworthy stood there seething in anger with her teeth gritted together,chooping furiously as a person appeared on the left side of her already sitting on the counter causing her to jump alittle in the air. MysteryPerson:(Smiling)Hey Clare,how are things going. Clare:(Grumbling angrily)A mess,I know you just saw that argument. What do I do,we've never argued that bad before and he just accused me of cheating on him when he really did it to me. Ugh Eli is so ugh-MysteryPerson:(Still smiling,Laughing)Sounds like when you two first met back up after a year of tlking on the computer for months and you didn't know what he looked like,until you two realised it doing the romeo&amp;juliet project.

Clare:(Smiling alittle)Yea I remeber,You were there?. MysteryPerson:(Smiling)Yea I was there-They were cut off by another person popping up and clare jumped half-way in the air. Clare:(In Shock,her eyes widening,holding her hands to her heart,trying to catch her breath from the shock)Who Are You?.

(The Other MysteryPerson hopped off the counter smiling as they put an arm around her shoulder)

MysteryPerson #2:Hello to you two Clare Goldsworthy. Clare:(Couldn't help but laugh alittle)You Know You Sound Lik-MysteryPerson #2:(Smiling)Your husband in the parlour,yea I know. But Were here to show whats going to happen to your marriage if you don't handle this well. Clare:Like Christmas Pass?.

(The two Mysterypeople nodded smiling at her.)

Clare:Ok but Who are you,you still haven't told me yet? Except you look awfully familiar. MysterPerson #:(Smiling)Patience is a virtue,even you know that Clare,but if you need to know so bad I am Jt Yorke,the guy that got stabbed at Degrassi before your time there,the memorial for me Im sure you have seen. Clare:(Gasps in shock)Oh my gosh,its you,they say you still roamed the halls of Degrassi,is it true?. JT:(Smiling&amp;laughing)Haha yes its true,I like to pull pranks on the kids there or help them if they need it,whoever I'm assigned to or just help them,taking matters into my own hands. Clare:If your older then me why are you helping me? JT:(Smiling)Because Julia here told me about you and I was good friends with your older sister darcy actually after Julia told me who you were and now Were going to show you 4 times,past,present,and future,future if you stay married or you and Eli get a divorce and not fix this. Clare:(Grumbles)So this is a christmas special of my life.

Julia:(Laughs alittle hopping off the counter and grabbing Clare's hand)Don't worry Clare,it's much more interesting than a cheesy christmas special but I hope we help you make your choice,and it can fix this whole mess Eli caused. Clare:But didn't you date Eli,how can you talk about him like that. Julia:(Smiling)Clare even you know how Eli can be sometimes. Clare:True bu-JT:(Smiling)Ok Girls enough of your boytoy talk,lets go.

(JT snaps his fingers as all three of them dissapear into thin air,into there journey to help Clare Goldsworthy)...Continue or Comment plz because I really don't think I did good on this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10:Don't Let Our Past Come Haunt

Chapter 10:"Why She's Not Humble And Don't Let The Past Come Back To Haunt Us!

(10 years Ago)

Clare Goldsworthy's head spun alittle as she held the wall next to her and shook her head to get rid of the dizziness her expression becoming confused as she looked around at the middle school,Julia and Jt appeared next to her as Jt stood against the wall as Julia shook her head before smiling again.

Julia:(Smiles at Clare and Jt)I'll never get use to that,it's annoying. Clare:(Nodded at Julia before turning to Jt Confused)How Come You Didn't Get Dizzy? Jt:(Smiling goofily at her and Julia)Well Clare I am an angel. Clare:(Confused)So Is Julia? JT:(Smiling)Ah yes but she is not completely humble yet. Clare:(Confused)What Do You Mean? JT:(Smiles)Well Clare,let us take a look. Clare:(Confused still)huh? Wh-JT touched her arm as she gasped seeing bright lights as she was transported to an earlier time at Eli's house back in Canada. Clare watched as Eli slammed his bedroom door shut at the age of 13 and Julia still banging on his bedroom door yelling at him.

Julia:(YELLING)ELI OPEN THE DOOR. BIPOLAR DICKHEAD. ELI:(Opening the door angrily,gritting his teeth)I AM NOT BIPOLAR AND YOUR A BITCH,GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK YOU SLUT.

(Slams the door in her face,as her mouth drops open and she trots downstairs speeding by Cece and Bullfrog angrily running outside,getting on her bike. As she petals faster and faster,the tears blocking her vision as she saw bright-flashing lights and screeching tires before Clare felt it,felt the pain Julia did that night and gasp as she felt her body buckling over and she held her stomach toppling over as blood spit out her mouth everywhere and Clare's eyes widen in fear as it felt as if her bones were being crushed,a terror-stricken scream released from Clare's lips as the tears began to flow)

. JT:(Sadness in his voice)Clare hold on,I'm sorry,procedure but this is the last part and i'm sorry the most painful.

(Clare looked confused at him for a moment with a tear-stricken face before she felt it like her insides were on fire and her limbs were being torn apart limb from limb,holding her stomach trying to get rid of the pain as a boatload of tears flew down her face. Clare felt a hand grab hers and she instantly looked up to see Julia smiling sadly with tears in her eyes squeezing her hand gently,as Clare squeezed her hand back as Julia brought her back to the middleschool.)

JT:(Sad)I Am So Sorry Clare. Clare:(Nods standing up as Julia helps her,still holding her hand and looks at Julia,wiping her tears away)I Am So Sorry Julia,So Your Not Humble Yet Because You Haven't Properly Said GoodBye To Eli. Julia:(Nodding sadly and whispers)Yea. JT:(In Shock,Smiling alittle)Well I Knew I'd Like Her,She's Very Intelligent. Julia:(Smiles,letting Go Of Clare's Hand And Nods)Well It's Time For You To See Your Past Memory now,enough about me Clare. Clare:(Confused)What Past Memory? Julia:(Smiling)The Day You Met The Wonderful Elijah Goldsworthy.

(Julia turns Clare around and Clare gasps as she see's her 14 year old self,with her long hair up in a ponytail and her catholic church girl uniform on. She walked as her 14 year oldself walked from classroom to classroom,she peeked in one and saw a boy,sitting ontop of the table laying video games with a hat on. She studied him for a moment because she thought he was cute. ''Um,Excuse Me?''She asked as the boy looked up his eyes widened and a red blush suddenly covered his cheeks like a child got caught doing something. Julia:Eli Was So Nervous When He Met You,He Developed The Biggest Crush On You,It Was So Cute. JT:(Smiling,rolling his eyes as he puts both his arms around both girls shoulders)Awwww Ok,Ok Girls Enough Of The Mushy Stuff,Lets Continue On With The Past Flashback Please.

Clare&amp;Julia:(Laughs at him,the nods as they go back to Eli and Clare).

Eli-14:Um So Are You-I mean do you need help? Clare-14:(Smiling shyly,laughing)Yea,I Need To find the honors Classroom of . Eli-14:(Biting his lip before looking back up at her and staring alittle.) Clare-14:(Nervous)Um,Is Something Wrong? Eli-14:(Looks back at her,shaking his head)Um no,it's just your really pretty. Clare-14:(Frowns alittle and shakes her head before leaving the classroom.)Eli-14:(In Shock and gets his stuff before running out the room after her,as he catches up,he grabs her arm turning her around to face him,he frowns as he see's tears in her eyes and looks confused.) Eli-14:(Frowning)Whats Wrong? Clare-14:(Frowning)I Already Had A Enough Teasing About Being Not Pretty Before and Thanks That Just Takes The Icing On The Cake. Eli-14:(Realization Hits Him) No,I Really Think Your Pretty. I wasn't making a joke,I Think Your Pretty Because Your So Different,I'm Sorry I Didn't Mean To Make You So Sad um-Clare-14:(Smiling alittle as Eli Wipes her tears away)Clare,Clare Edwards and you are? Eli-14:(Smiles)Elijah,Eli Goldsworthy. Clare:(Smiling)I Like That Name. Eli-14:(Blushing and looks down before looking back up)Uh,Thanks,I'll Walk You To Class If You Want,I Have Him Two First Period. Clare-14:(Blushes)Yea,I-I'd Like That.

(14 Year Old Eli and Clare Smile At Each Other Before They Walk To Class Together And That Begins There Beautiful Friendship.)

Julia:(smiling happily)When I First Saw That My Heart Swelled Because Eli Became Truly Happy Again,Even When He Tried To Deny It. Clare:(Crying Alittle)I Miss Him Julia,Guys What Do I Do?

(JT And Julia smiled weakly at her.)

JT:(Smiles Alittle laughing.)You Guys remind me of Me And Liberty. Julia:(Rolls Eyes and Glares)I'm Right Here You Know. JT:(Sighs)Julia You Know I Love You. Julia:(Whatever,disappears into thin air.) Clare:(In Shock)You Two Are...?

JT:(Sighs And Nods)Yes And She Doesn't Believe I Love Her. Clare:(Nods Understanding)Is It Because she's not humble yet? JT:(Sighs)Yes It Is,I Knew I Would Like You. Clare:(Smiles,then frowns)Will She Come Back? JT:(Smiles alittle)Yea She Always Come Back,See The Thing Is Clare no matter what,two people who truly love each other will always find there way back to each other,like you and Eli if you allow that. Clare:(Smiles sadly,nodding)Ok were to next. JT:(Smiles)To Eli's and Your HighSchool Years. Clare:(Eyes widen and sighs deeply groaning)Ugh Imogen is there isn't she? JT:(Smiling &amp;laughing alil)Yea but don't worry,everything works out fine remeber You two got married. Clare:(Smiles alittle,then frowns.) JT:(Confused)Whats wrong? Clare:(Sad Smile biting her lip)But He Also Slept With Her Years Later. JT:(Smiles weakly)But It Was A Mistake and only once. Clare:(Confused)What do you mean? JT:(Gives Her A Smile)You Didn't Give Him A Chance To Explain What Happend Did You? Clare:(Looks down in ashame shaking her head no). JT:(Smirks and puts an arm of comfort around her shoulder as she looks up at him)It's Okay Your A Woman,even I know how upset you guys can get. Come on lets check on how Eli's doing because of all this. Clare:(Nods her head weakly.) JT:(Smirks alittle) Come On Cheer Up Alittle You Can Snap Your Fingers This Time If You Want. Clare:(Curiousily looks at him)Will It Takes Us To Eli and Julia?

JT:(In Shock)How'd You Know Julia's With Eli? Clare:(Smiles alittle)Because she's a woman and she and Eli got into an argument before she pass,she still feels like she owes it to him to watch over him and protect him because she still loves him. JT:(Smirks)I Like you blue Eyes,Your really intelligent and I see Why Eli married you. I Think This Is The Start Of A Beautiful Friendship. Now take Me To My Beuatiful Woman And Your EmoBoy. Clare:(Smiles,then glares playfully)Thats Not Funny and only Eli's allowed to me BlueEyes Jt

JT:(Laughs alittle)Ok,Ok Snap your fingers,and I Know. Now lets go Clarabelle.

(Clare snaps her fingers as they both disappear into thin air making there way back to Elijah and Clare Goldsworthy's House Hold To Check On Eli and see how he's holding up with the situation he's got them into.)


	11. Chapter 11:We Need To Talk

Chapter 11:The Sweet Sisterly Talk,To The Past Friends With Benefits Memory,To We Need To Talk.

Clare and Jt popped into her and Eli's room as Eli was laying down on the bed,frowning up at the ceiling,his hands on his chest barely moving,talking to himself. They saw Julia sitting on the end of the bed in criss-cross applesauce studying him sympathetically.

Eli:Will She Ever Forgive Me? I can't Believe what I've done,It Only Happend once,it was a mistake.

Clare:(frowns biting her lip wishing she could throw her arms around Eli right now)Ugh why do I have to love him,he cause me so much pain and I don't wanna do anything but for him to hold me.

(Julia turned around on the bed and smiled weakly at Clare and patted the spot next to her for Clare to come sit down.)

Clare:(Sits down on the bed next to Julia as Julia smiles her.) Julia:I Miss Him To Clare,but atleast You still get to hold him or touch him. Im'a ghost who still grieving over her living ex,while my spiritual boyfriend gets jealous half of the time when I come visit you guys. Clare:(Laughs alittle)Jt Jealous? That would be a sight to see.

(Clare turns around to look at Jt,but her eyebrows knit together when she realizes he's gone before looking back at Julia who's smiling at her.)

Clare:(Confused)Where'd He Go? Julia:(Smiles alittle)To Visit Liberty his living ex. Clare:(Still Confused)Why? Julia:(Smiling)Because I'm visiting Eli and You. When I Usually do I allow him to visit Liberty. You See the love I have for Eli will never die and the love JT has for Liberty will never die. She held him in her arms when he passed. Clare:(Gasps In Shock)What Happend? Julia:(Smiling Sadly)Someone stabbed him after he went to go find her to tell her he still loved her. Clare:(Gasps In Shock feeling sorry For Jt)Oh My Gosh.

(Julia nodded sadly then turned her attention back to Eli.)

Julia:(Smiles weakly)The day me and Eli got ino a fight,nobody knew he was bipolar. Not even me,but when you came along,you showed him genuine friendship such like his Adam buddy,you were the only two he told. I never knew at all about his condition. See Clare you and Eli have true love,he shared all his dreams and his future with you and now you two have a beautiful son. Clare:(Blushes,looking down smiling)Are You comfortable talking to me about this? Julia:(Smiles then laughs)Very Much Clare,I told you I think of you as my sister,the one I never had and its kinda good to have someboody to talk to. Clare:(Nods In Understanding before she watches Julia's Body Glow in pure white in shock,admiration,and confusing)What's Happening? Julia:(Smiling before taking Clare's hands in her's)JT is in one of your and Eli's past memory. Clare:(Curious)Which One? Julia:(Smiling) Were You And Eli Started To become friends with benifits when you were 15.

Clare(Looks down blushing)Um,um-you saw that? Julia:(Laughs smiling and squeezes Clare's hand gently)Yes and its okay,I like you two together. We need to go now and continue our journey Clare,lets go hun. Clare:(Smiling)Ok le-She cut herself off as soon as she heard Eli suddenly sit up,pulling his hair and grabbing his pills from the nightstand and pops it into his mouth,swallowing the dry pill. Eli looks down sighing deeply before running his hands through his hair and turning to look down at Clare side of the bed were Elijah Jr was sleeping and smiled alittle. Eli:(Smiled with watery eyes)You were made with love babyboy don't forget that and don't be a mess up like your dad was,well is. I need mommy to forgive me,I love her so much and I screwed up. Don't ever cheat on a girl ever in your life,especially the one's your in a relationship with and you love her.

(Eli wiped his tears before laying back down as he moved his son to lay on his chest,closing his eyes as more tears leaked down under his eyelids.) Clare:(Choking up)Can We Go Now Julia.

Julia:(Smiling weakly at her and squeezing her hand one more time before they made there way to Clare and Eli's passed memory.)

Clare and Julia poof into the thin air and stood still,holding onto each other trying to get rid of the dizziness as they shook there heads as they both groaned. ''shhh you two,this is my favorite part of the memory.'' Clare and Julia turned around to see Jt watching 15 year old Clare and Eli makeout. Clare blushed deeply as Julia rolled her eyes at Jt and slapped him in the back of the head. JT:Owww,what was that for babe? Julia:Your A Pig JT:No I'm A Guy,There's A Difference. Julia:(Gives Him A Pointed Look.) JT:(Sighs Deeply)Fine,I'm Sorry Come Here. (Leans Up and Pecks her lips while Julia Smiles genuinely at him.) You Know I Love You Right? Julia:I Love You Two JT. Clare:Awwww thats so cute. (They both turn to look at her blushing forgetting thats she there for a minute).

''Sorry''. Clare mumbles looking at the floor after they laugh.

Julia:(Smiling)It's okay Clare,Now It's Time To See How You And Eli Came To Be makeout buddys. Clare:(Laughs). Julia:(Bumps JT shoulder with her hand)Come On Snap Your Fingers And Rewind The Past Memory JT. JT:(Rolls Eyes Smiling As He Snaps His Fingers Rewinding The Past Memory In front Of Clare And Julia's Eye's In Amazement as JT Laughs At The Two Teenage Girls Faces As They Awe At It Before He Lets His Fingers Go.)

(Past Memory)

15 year old Eli and Clare were in his room,with him on the bed flipping through a magazine,while Clare was on the computer doing research for a project. Clare turned whining and pouting at Eli.

Clare-15:Eli can you help me please? This is hard and I don't know what to write about. Eli-15:(Smirks looking up at her)Then Just Turn it In to Your Vampire Smut,You Like So Much,How About The One About The Dreamy Sexy Declan Coyne. Clare-15:(Blushing and screeched)ELI! (Voice begins to quiver)Ho-how'd you know about that? Eli:(Smirks getting up and looks down at her for a minute before opening another web browser on the internet and having her Vampire FanFiction pop up.)

Clare:(Gasps In Shock and her eyes widen)ELI! Why-why do,how-how did you know I wrote those and my username? Eli:(Smirks and rolls eyes)I'm Your BestFriend Clare,Don't Think I Don't Know How To Hack A Computer. Clare:(Gasps In Shock And Anger before standing up and making her to sit on his bed)What's Your problem? Always trying to watch out for me and everything I Do,never seems good enough. I'm so sorry that I'm not miss pattie perfect or like Julia Eli. I can't be her and I never will be. Eli:(Angry)Clare I never said I wanted you to be like her or anybody else for that matter,you are perfect to me just the way you are okay. Nobody can compare to you through my eyes Clare and the only reason I did go find out your information was because-Suddenly he stopped talking and she looked up at him to see his face emotionless and blank.

Clare:(Frustrated)Ugh,Stop Doing That! I Hate When You Give Me That Look. Eli:(Raising An Eyebrow At Her confused)What Look?

(Clare got up and stood infront of him,pointing a finger at him in his direction)That Look! That Look Your Giving Me Right Now. You Always Give Me That Look When You Don't Wanna Talk About Something Or Mask Your Emotions So You Don't Have To Tell Me Why Your Really Doing It. Now You Need To Tell Me Right Now What The Problem Is Eli? Eli:(Sighs Deeply)Clare,I-Clare cut him off. Clare:(Glares At Him)No Eli You Have to te-She was cut off as Eli's Lips were on her's and she stood there in shock for a moment before she wrapped her arms around Eli's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waste as he moved them back to the end of the bed and layed her down gently before climbing on top of her and pulling away from her breathing hard and his eyes glazed over with lust while she was blushing madly. Eli-15:(Out Of Breath)Sorry Clare,It's,It's Um Been A While Since...

Clare:(Blushing and swallows nervously,nodding her head)It's-It's Okay,Can We Do That Again. I Kinda Liked Kissing You Eli. Eli:(Blinks down At Her In Surprise)Are you-Are You Sure? I don't Wanna Make You Feel Uncomfortable. Clare:(Shakes her head and brings down his lips to hers as they begin to makeout.) Julia&amp;JT:(Smiling&amp;Laughing.) Julia:(Giggling at Clare's Blushing Face)You And Eli Went At It This Day. It was cute and hilarious at Your guys situation really,watch what happens next,do you remember? Clare:(Blushing)Yes.

(Clare and Eli were still going at it when suddenly Someone opened the door and gasped causing them both to fly away from each other all the way across the room. They both turned to the door to see Cece with wide eyes before she smiled and they stared at her weirdly.) Cece:(Smiling&amp;Laughing)I Knew This Would Happen,Stay Safe You Two. Eli There's Condoms In Your Top Draw. Eli:(Groans)Mom! Cece:(Laughing)Ok,Ok I'm Leaving You Two,Just Try Not To Be To Loud. Eli:(Groans some more)Mom! Me and Clare are not even together,now please close the door. Cece:(Frowns before closing the door and gives them a yeah-right look one last time.) JT:(Laughing,holding his side)Wow his mom came in the room,burn! Julia:(Hits Him The Back Of The Head And Looks At Clare To See Her Staring Intentily at her younger self and Eli before looking back at The Scene Play Out.) Eli's 15 year old self made his way back to bed grabbing 15 year old Clare from the floor,pulling her back on the bed. Eli:(Smirks)Now where were we? (He leans down to kiss her and Clare turns her head.) Eli:(Knits His Eyebrows together)Whats Wrong Clare? Clare:(Sighs Deeply)Eli were not even together and your kissing me senseless. Eli:(Scoffs)Don't Act Like You Don't Like It? Clare:(Angry)I Don't It's Like Your Using Me For Your Own Sexual Frustration Eli. I'm Sorry Thats All I Ever am to you or was but I'm no-Eli cut her off. Eli:(Angry)Clare you and I both know Thats Not True! And stop acting like you don't like it. I know you do,your body responds very quickly to me and you never pulled away. Clare your my bestfriend and I Love You. I would never use you like that,don't ever think I would use you like that either.

Clare:(Nods)So What Are We Eli? Eli:I Don't Know What Do You Want Us To Be? Clare:(Blush's Looking down biting her lip)Well I Kinda Like When You Kiss Me Like That...We-We-We Could Be Friends With Benefits,It's-It's Just I'm Scared of something ruining our friendship. Eli:(Smirks,sitting up criss-cross applesauce mirroring her position on the bed)Well Before Anything Happens we'll talk to the other one to see how far to take it. Clare:What If One Of Us Catch's Feelings For The Other? Eli:(Swallows Weakly before smirking)We Won't,Pinky Promise? Clare:(Smiles and Holds Out Her Pinky as There Pinky's InterLock Each Other)Pinky Promise.

Julia and Clare stared in Awe at the scene of how cute it is and JT rolled his eyes Still Smiling before putting both arms around the two girls and Suddenly snapped his finger's transporting them back to the kitchen they left in the first place when Clare was Cooking Dinner.)

Clare:(Clare looked around Confused not Seeing Julia and Jt Anywhere as she screamed alittle bit as she cut her hand on accident as Eli ran into the kitchen and moved her hand under the cold water in the sink.) Eli:Clare what happend?

(Clare just shook her head as Eli wrapped her hand up and she went to go sit at the table putting her head in her hands.) Eli:Clare? Baby what's wrong? Clare:(Sighing Deeply and giving him a weak smile)We Need To Talk Tonight Ok. Eli:(Smirks weakly back at her)Ok Blue-Eyes Anything For You.

Hmmm,should I continue or not? My lovely followers so sorry to keep you waiting but can you guys tell me what you think? Please and thank you...:)...


	12. Chapter 12:How Did You Get Him?

Chapter 12:The Talk And What!? How did you even get him?

Clare Goldsworthy Rocked Elijah Jr To Sleep as she layed him down on her and Eli's Bed singing his favorite lullaby. She looked up to see Eli staring at her in Awe and he gave her a weak smile as she gave him one back and walked out past him,making her way downstairs. She made her way to the couch in the parlour,sitting down and turning on the Tv,as she patted the spot next to her for him to come sit down as he did as he was told,sitting down next to her.

Clare:(Sighs Deeply)Eli I Need To Know What Happend,The Full Story? Everything that happend with Imogen? Eli:(Sighs In Relief)Clare I'm So Gla-She Cut Him Off. Clare:Eli you need to start talking,you only have 20 minutes to talk and explain the situation to me. Eli:(Sighs Deeply)Clare it only happend once and I was drunk the first time. I only went out with her that one time because it was a long time and she text me sayin her boyfriend cheated on her. Clare I screwed up once and I wouldn't do it again. I blocked all contact with her after that because I didn't wanna lose you or Elijah Jr,Clare I Love You. I'm sorry I didn't tell you,I didn't know how,I thought I Lose You. Clare:(Nods taking all of that information In)Ok. Lets watch some Tv Eli. Eli:(Confused)Thats It? Clare:(Nods fixing her eyes on the tv away from him)Yes Eli Thats It,Now Lets Watch Some Tv And Please Stay On Your Side Of The Couch. Eli:(Frowns nodding looking at the Tv.) (

45 minutes later into the movie Clare seen out the corner of her eye Eli's hand shake as he grabbed the end of the couch squeezing the material through his fingers. She slowly and gently grabbed his hand,interlocking there fingers and giving him a gentle squeeze. Clare:Calm Down Eli,I'm Not Going Anywhere. I Promise. (As she still kept her eyes focused on the tv,with Eli staring at Her curiously before squeezing her hand back and looking back at the tv.)

After about 2 hours Clare was knocked out and Eli shook her lightly awake as she grumbled at him half-asleep as he ran his fingers through her gingerly-locks as she got up,walking up the stairs into the guestroom,while Eli made his way to there room sighing deeply,trying to figure out how he was going to sleep tonight without her,and his arms wrapped around her.

(With Clare)

As Clare undid the covers and climbed into bed,she grabbed the laptop off the sidedresser and turned on the lamp. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she logged into the Degrassi Site and searched for JT York and a picture of him and his full name:Tiberious James York and all his information. Clare skimmed through it interested in the information gave.

''Looking For Information On little ole'me?''A Voice said from beside her and Clare jumped alittle in shock,holding her hand to her heart as she turned to see JT smirking and laughing. She slapped his shoulder.

JT:(Rubbing His Shoulder)Owww whats wrong with you woman,always hitting me! Clare:(Rolls eyes)Well JT You Scared Me,What Do You expect? A Hug? JT:A Brotherly Hug Would Of Been Nice Though Clare. So How Are You And Eli Doing Right Now? Clare:(Smiles alittle)Were Working At It? JT:(Raise's an eyebrow smirking)Uh huh and thats why your sleeping in a guestroom and not in your guys room with Eli. Clare:(Sighs Deeply)JT these things take time. JT:And Sometimes You Need To gra-Suddenly a videochat popped up on the computer and Clare and JT stared at the screen weirdly at the unknown username and no picture.

Clare:(Confused&amp;curious)Should I Open It? JT:(Nods Curious Two as he clicks the button to open the videochat and They Both see Imogen on the camera and Clare instantly Glares At The Screen.)

Imogen:(Smirking Deviously)Hello Clare,How Are You Doing This Fine Day? Clare:(Glaring at the screen)What Do You Want Imo,Haven't You Done Enough Damage! Eli doesn't want you ok,Now leave me and My Family alone for the last time. Imogen:(Shakes a finger at Clare through the screen smiling evily)Clare I Suggest You Be Nice or Else Something Bad Is Going To Happen. Clare:(Laughs)Like What Imogen? Imogen:(Raises an eyebrow smirking before she-Suddenly The Guest Room's Door Is Busted Wide Open By A Bewildered Looking Eli As Clare looks at him confused.) Eli:(Yelling)CLARE ELIJAH JR'S GONE! Clare:(Eyes widen in shock and turn back towards the screen to see Imogen holding Elijah Jr in her arms and smirking evily at Clare as Clare's nostrils flaired in anger and she gritted hee teeth.)Don't You hurt him Imogen,I swear if a hair is hurt on our childs head,your in for some pain. I will kill you with my bare hands and made sure it looks like an accident.

(Eli slowly moved towards the computer screen and his eyes instantly turn into slits.)

Eli:(Angry)WHAT THE FU-She cut him off. ''Hey Eli-This time Imogen was cut off. Clare:(Monotone)What Do You Want In Order For Us To Have Our Son Back? Imogen:(Smiles Evily,looking down at Elijah Jr in her arms then back at Clare and Eli)I Want you Eli. Thats All I Want and then I'll leave Your Pathetic Wife and Son Alone. Clare:(Angry,glaring)Pathetic,ha thats funny. You physco fema-Eli cut her off. Eli:Ok,You Want Me,Were Are you? I'll come to you.

(Clares Eyes Widen Looking At Both Of Them,Looking Back And Forth To Eli And Imogen InShock)

Imogen:(Smiles)GoodBoy and No Funny Buisness Eli or I'll skin your babyboy alive.

(The Screen Went off to pitch black as he shut the computer down and off,grabbing it off of Clare's lap and putting it back on the side dresser as he looked back at Clare To see her with tears in her eyes.)

Eli:(Confused)Whats Wrong? Clare:(Tears in her eyes)So you-So you wanna be with her? Eli:(realization hits him.)No Clare,never in a million years. I Love You,I Just said that to reel her in,to get our son back. Clare I Love You And Only You and never forget that. I don't want any other female but you,imogen means nothing to me but a one night stand. I love you Clare Dianna Goldsworthy,My Beautiful Wife. Well Get Through This Together. Clare:(Smiles Weakly at him as he hugs her)Together.

(Clare looks up to see Jt And Julia Smiling weakly at her nodding at both her and Eli's words,They mouthed something to her before they both snapped there fingers and they disappear.)


	13. Chapter 13:The Past's Truth

Chapter 13:The Past's Truth And Lets Rescue Elijah Jr.

Clare,Adam,Drew,Becky,Dallas,Dave,Jake,Kaite and Allie watched Eli pace back and forth grumbling to himself in anger.

Adam:Maybe we should call the cops. (Eli laughs alittle and they all stare at him like he's crazy.) Eli:No. Adam:Why Not? Eli:Because Imogens father is the head of chief of police. He'll never believe his sweet little girl kidnapped our child,we have to do this ourselves. Becky I need you to hook the videochat back up. Allie I need for you to trace the location from the computer. Adam and Drew hook the recorder up to the computer we need some type of evidence. Dallas I need for you hook up the phone through the computer and write everything there saying down,ok. Clare I need for you to go upstairs and look for the second laptop to attach it together. Everyone Got That?

Everybody:Got It!

While Everybody was doing what they were doing Clare ran upstairs and did as she was instructed to do.

(Downstairs)

Dallas:(Confused looking at Eli)Why'd You send Clare upstairs? Eli:(Sighs Deeply)Because she's been through enough this week especially cause of my stupid mistake and dumb actions. Dallas:(Sarcastic look at Eli and stops what he's doing to stare at him.)

Eli:(Confused)What? Dallas:(Still giving him the sarcastic look)You know out of all people Clare's always been the strongest out of all of us,even me. So why not let her watch whats going on? Eli:(Sighs Deeply again)I'm tired of always having her be the strong one ok. This our child and thats my wife and a physco woman has him. I'm tired of being this bipolar screw-up because of my actions.

(Everyone stops and looks at him.)

Allie:(In Shock frowning alittle.)Your Bipolar Eli? Eli:(Swallows the lump in his throat nervously.)Yea. Becky:(Stares at him for a minute before going on the couch and sitting next to him.)Do you remember when I flipped about the romeo &amp; jules play because they were both two guys? Eli:(Nods confused.) Becky:Well everybody thought it was because of my religion when it was only part. My mood swings Eli,I'm Bipolar two.

(Everyone in the room stares in shock and so does Eli.)

There's another thing guys,Cam was two. He never wanted anybody to know. (Everyone Gasped.) Dallas:(Staring with wide eyes.)I was his teammate,like his big brother. Why did he tell you and not anybody else? Becky:(Tears in her eyes)Because I'm his sister Dallas. (Everyone goes into shock again.) Dallas:(Angry)Why didn't you tell us any of us? Becky:(Talking through her tears.)I figured it was hard enough on him already. He already was scared enough of girls and me being the sunshine sister didn't help his reputation. So I told him to keep it a secret,I was never ashamed of him never,I was proud of him. I love him and sometimes I feel like its my fault he's gone because I could of helped him.

(Adam pulled her off the couch into his arms as he held her wiping her tears calming her down. Everyone stared in shock around the room and bowed there heads for a prayer for Cam and to save Elijah Jr and keep everybody safe.

(With Clare Upstairs)

Clare was searching the room frantically for the second laptop and she instantly jumped bumping into someone. Her eyes widend and she slowly turned around to be relieved to see Julia and JT.

Clare:What are you guys doing here? Julia:Where here To Take You To See Your And Eli's HighSchool Years. Clare:(Eyes Widen)Now! Jt&amp;Julia:(smirking)Now! Clare:(Frantic)Guys Mine and Eli son was kidnapped how do you expect me to-JT and Julia snap there fingers and all three of them disappear to a park. Julia was holding on to Clare as Clare did the same trying to get rid of the dizziness. As Clare looks around she notices a park thats looks quite familiar. She gasped as she saw her 16-year old self,16-year old Adam with a big video camera and 17-year old Eli. They were at the park they did the Romeo&amp;Juliet snippet,this was were they realised who they were after being away from each other for a year.

Clare:Why'd You guys bring me here? JT:Because you see my sister dear you and Eli found your way back to true love here. Clare:(Laughs alittle as JT and Julia looked at her weirdly)Sorry but how clich'e. Julia&amp;JT:(Laughs)I know right,now watch as we play the past memory.

(They boths snap there fingers as The past memory starts from the beginning.)

Clare smiled as Eli kissed her and pulled away as he fell flat on the table and Clare took the toy gun to her chest to make it look like it hit her as the annoying sounds of the toy gun blasted and she fell on the ontop of him and as Adam yelled cut and they both sat up.

Clare-16:(Smiling alitle)Uh should we do another take? Eli-17:(Smirking)Nah,Nah that was good. Clare-16:(Smiling)Ok. Adam-16:(Rolls eye at them two clearly feeling like a third wheel.)So what do you guys wanna do now? Clare:We could hang here for alittle bit,if you guys want. (Eli and Adam nod as Adam sits ontop of the table pulling out a comic and Eli looks at the cover as it reads ''Tatto''. An and Idea quickly hits him. Eli:(Smirking)Hey Guys Wanna Go Get A Tatto? Adam:(In Shock and smiles)Sure But My Mom Would Probably Flip If She Finds Out.

(They both turn to Clare and she smiles weakly at them.)

Clare:(Laughs lightly)Sorry Guys I already have one,I Don't want another one. Adam&amp;Eli:(In Shock)Wha-What you do? Clare:(Smiles)Yea,You Guys wanna see it? Eli:(Smirking)Very Much,who knew SaintClare was a Secret badass. Lets see if its girly. Clare:(Rolls eyes and turns her back towards them were it is on the side in cursive letters and black and red ink with A heart-shaped black lock with the initials E.G in big bold cursive. (Adam looked amazed and Eli looked like he was in shock as Clare turned around smiling at them.)

Clare:(Laughing)How's That For a goody-two shoes. (Sticks her tounge out at them and Adam high-fives her.) Adam:(Curious)Who's Initials are those though Clare? Clare:(Frowns)There are my bestfriends,he was my bestfriend when we met in a middleschool when I was 14,we became closer then ever. We went to each others house everyday,then he moved when we were 15,we got these tatto's to remeber our friendship. I miss him so much,wherever he is,I hope he's good and got his gothic collection written comics by now. (She laughs lightly wiping her eyes.) Adam:(Wines)Man that sucks,he read comic books. Clare:(Laughs)Yea,he was the emo to my boy that was him alright.

(She looked at Eli seeing him stare at her with so much intensity that it wasn't even funny but she held his gaze.)What?

(Eli looked at her one more time before standing up and looking down at her with his hands on his jacket.) Eli:(Curious)Is There Anything He Gave You Before He Left? Clare:(Suddenly Smiles pulling out a half of necklace.) Yes the other half of this guitar-shaped necklace.

(He nodded at her taking his jacket off and throwing it on the top of the picknick table and sat back down beside her pulling up his right sleeve to reveal a black and red key tatto with the initial C.E on it and pull out his necklace.) Clare:(Gasps and her eyes well up alittle as realization hits her.) Elijah. Eli:(Nods and whispers)Yea Clare its me. Clare:(Through her tears flow down her face.)Why didn't you tell me? Eli:(Bites his lip)I really didn't know till Now Clare,Honestly. Clare:(Swallows the lump in her throat feeling weird and happy at the same time.) Eli:(Tears welling up in his eyes)Clare? Clare:(Tears in her eyes amd whispers)Yea?

(Eli suddenly throws his arms around Clares waste and put his head in her lap,Adams eyes widen alittle at this emotional Eli's. He's never seen and the past two bestfriends.)

Eli:(whispers in her lap through his tears.)I Missed You.

(Clare ran her hand through his hair and smiled lightly before replying. ''I Missed You Two Eli,I Missed You Two.''.

(Memory Over.)

Clare:(Smiling Happily through her tears)I remember but why show me that? Julia:(Smiling)That You and Eli will always find your way back to each other because your mean't to be together. Clare:(Smiles)Thank You,now can you send me back I need to find my babyboy,please. Julia&amp;JT:(Smiles)Your Welcome and Imogen's has Elijah Jr held hostage at the abandond church. Clare:(Confused)How'd You Know that? JT:(Smiles)Because Clare we always watch out for people we love and Our little GodChild,if were allowed to call her that. Clare:(Admiration in awe at JT and Julia and hugs them)Of Course You Can be the godparents,I love you two like your my own family.

(They hug her back)

JT:Lets Go rescue Elijah Jr. Julia:(Smiles as she grabs Clare's hand)For Elijah Jr.

(She squeeze 's Clares hand firmly but gently and snaps her fingers disappearing.)

Ok Guys please comment and give me feedback and tell me what you think because I don't think I really wrote this chapter good at all. So you comment and be the judge,continue or not?...please and thank you...:)...


	14. Chapter 14:Your Lucky I Won't Kill You

Chapter 14:This Is Business,Wow My Wife Is Sexy And Your Lucky I Won't Kill you.

Clare Edwards held her head as she tried to get rid of the dizziness that she was suddenly getting used to and looked around to see she was back in her and Eli's room. She quickly found the laptop and changed her clothes into a gray tanktop,black skinnie jeans and a leather jacket putting her hair in a tight bun. She wasn't playing anymore,this woman had her child,she knew were he was and she was about to actually kill Imogen if she had to. A mothers rage over her child is never pretty as she took her blade and hid it in the side of her sock.

(Downstairs With Eli and EveryBody.)

Everyone became quiet as as the videochat came on and Imogen popped up,and she instantly smiled at Eli.

Imogen:(Smiling)Hey Eli,How are you? Eli:(Swallows the lump in his throat disguisted with her and himself for what he's about to say.)I'm Good Baby. Imogen:(Gushing)Awww you gave me a cute nickname already. Eli:(Smirks)Of Course You wanna be with me and I wanna be with you why not? Imogen:(Smiles)Ok,Well I'm coming then I'll see you at your house then. Eli:(Confused,shocked face before quickly hiding it.)Why don't I just come to you? Cause Clare is asleep here and I don't want her to know yet. Imogen:(Angry)Fine Tomorrow Night come see me,I'll videochat and call you tomorrow Eli. (She blew him a kiss through the screen.)

Eli:(Grimacing quietly hoping she don't see it.)Ok Imo. wher-(Someone's Phone in the room began to vibrate and Eli suddenly looked up and around the room to see it was Alli's phone ringing and she mouth sorry before running up the stairs to answer it.) Imogen:(Suspicious)Who's Phone was that? It was a girls ringtone? Eli:(Twiddling with his thumb)It was Clare's phone,she left it downstairs and a co-worker called so I answered it. Imogen:(raises an eyebrow at him weirdly)But you never moved from that Spot Eli,so how could-Eli wasn't listening,his whole body went into shock as he saw His wife Clare come through the door behind Imogen like a whole nother person behind her and with Alli dressed in all black with her hair in a high ponytail. He gulped at his wife,she's never looked so ravishing to him in his life even though she was beautiful to him in every way possible nomatter what she did. She looked down right sexy in all the black and her hair. He gulped nervously again as a problem grew in his pants at the sight of her. He heard Adam whisper to him across the room. ''Whats wrong?'' and before he could say anything he saw Clare grab Imogen by the arm and turn her around punching her right in the jaw. His mouth opened wide in shock,his wife was a scraper as he saw some of Imogens blood on Clare's hand from her jaw and she instantly smirked. Eli motioned for everyone to come over and they all gaped at the screen in surprise and shock.

(With Clare,Imogen,and Alli)

Imogen:(Yelling)WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU FAT COW? Clare:(Smirks and laughs menacingly at her)Ha very funny,your physcopath who's been ran through to many times to count. (Clare looked at Alli)Go find Elijah Jr. He's In the back were the party was that night of the highschool dance and Alli ran off and Nodded.)

Imogen:(Groans pissed off and smiles evily)You know I've also been ran through your husband two. Clare:(Glares at her before punching her in the face again and twisting her arm around,pushing her against the wall. Pulls her blade out of her sock putting it up to her neck.) A little boys voice starts yelling ''Momwmwy'' and Clare immediately turns around and her eyes widen as tears sting her eyes. She quickly hides the blade in her hand. Clare:Hey babyboy Mommy needs for you to go with auntie Allie for a couple of minutes. Elijah Jr:(Frowns)But Mommy what are you doing and will you be okay?

Clare:(Frowns then smiles alittle)Mommy Will Be just fine babyboy go with auntie Alli,please. Allie:(Takes Elijah Jr's Hand and looks at Clare worried)Clare please don't do anything you'll regret,think about this before you do it. I love you,Elijah Jr loves you. Everyone does...Eli loves you. We all need you. Clare:(Nods)I Love you two Alli and I love you two babyboy. I love all of you and don't worry I'll be careful. Let Eli know I love him two and I forgive him. Now go. (Alli nods with tears in her eyes before grabbing Elijah Jr in her arms and running out the door they came in.) Imogen:(Flips Clare over onto the floor on her back taking the blade from her hand and holding it above her head with two hands ready to aim it down into Clare's chest.)Any last words before you die slut?

Clare:(Smirks)Yea by bitch. Imogen:(Confused)

(Clare punches Imogen in the gut and kicks her off the top of her causing Imogen to go flying across the room as Clare watches Imogen hold her stomach on the floor in pain couching up blood. Clare gets up and slowly walks towards her taking her gun out the back of her pants and holds it above her and aims the gun at her as Clare stares at her with a disgusted face.)

Clare:You know I could kill you. I do have the rage for it right now,especially sense you fuckin slept with my husband and touched my babyboy. I have enough anger to kill you with my bare hands. Your-(Clare suddenly felt two hands,one on each side of her and she knew who it was instantly but her eyes never left Imogen who was cowering in fear.) Julia:(Whispering)Clare calm down,I know she messed with Elijah Jr but you have to calm down. JT:(Whispering in her other ear)Julia's right Clare,Don't harm her. That'll only get you time in the pin which would not be good because you have to take care of Eli and Elijah Jr. I know you love them both,so put the gun down and just tie her up or something. Julia:(rolls eyes)Seriously JT,thats your solution for this? Always trying to tie someone up,how childish can you get. JT:(Rolls eyes back at her)Childish,this isn't a childish antic or prank. This girl needs to atleast be tied up so she can't get away. Clare tie her up and when the police get here,tell them to search her whole house even her secret basement. Clare:(Raise's an eyebrow at him in question.)

JT:(Sighs deeply before taking the gun from her hand and placing duct tape in it)Go On.

(Clare nods and drags Imogen taping her into the raggedy chair in the middle of the room tighly on her hands and feet to the chair so she couldn't escape. Clare sighed deeply in exhaustion and looked up to see Julia and JT smiling at her nodding in respect and satisfaction. Clare smiled back before she snapped her finger and they both disappeared as she waited for the police to get there keeping a close,cautious eye on Imogen before she changed her mind and decided to kill her if she tried anything funny.

Ok guys there's Chapter 14,Give me feedback and tell me what you think please. Good or not? Should I continue or stop...?...pleae let me know My lovely followers...:)...


	15. Chapter 15:Imogens Obsession and Sorry

Chapter 15:I Knew She Was Obsessed and I'm So Very Sorry Beautiful.

Clare looked up from Imogen as a door busted open and sighed deeply and softly in relief as she saw the head of police walk in with his squad and his eyes instantly widened as he saw his daughter covered in blood,tied to a chair and his eyes moved to clare holding the tape in her hands.

Chief:(InShock)Clare Goldsworthy? What are you doing here? Did You Do This Mess? Did You tie up my daughter?

(Clare imediately stands up and looks at Imogen,then her father and steps infront of him so there face to face with an emotionless face.)

Clare:(Monotone)Your Daughter Kidnapped mine and Eli's Son. I had to take actions into my own hands and if you don't believe me check your house and her room. Cheif:(Raises an eyebrow at Clare and turns to Imogen and rips off the tape.)You know your infatuation with that boy is fuckin crazy leave him and his family alone.

(He looked towards his squad.)

Chief:Go check Imogen's room now,I need evidence. (He sighs and runs his hand through his hair.)Imogen Your my daughter and I love you but you need to get help,I'm sorry.

(Clare watched as The Chief of police handcuffed his daughter and the sight actually broke her heart because she knew he was just doing his job and it must of killed him to do that to his only daughter.)

Chief:(Talking to Imogen)Do You have any words to say to Imo? Imogen:(Glares and smiles evily)YEA ELI'S MINE STAY AWAY FROM HI-Chief puts the tape back over her mouth. Chief:(Rolls Eyes)I apologize for and this. (An officer comes around and puts handcuffs on Clare and brings her outside.) Chief:(To the officer holding Clare.)She needs medical attention first before you bring her down to the station for questioning. Bring her to the hospital.

(Clare's put in the police car and tooken to the hospital to get checked out to see if she was severly injured.)

(In Eli and Clare's House With Everybody Else.)

Dallas:(Mouth wide open)Dude no disrespect but your wife is so badass and hot. Eli:(still In shock and swallows weakly)No-ne taken Dallas. We need to go to the Hospital,everybody pack up your things.

(Everybody packed up there things and got in there cars riding there way to the hospital. As soon as they got to the hospital,Eli and everybody else runs to the front desk. Its the same girl Clare almost beat the crap out of and Alli told off as soon as she saw Eli,she instantly smiled.

Woman at desk:(Smiling)Hi what may I do for you this lovely night? Eli:(Rolls Eyes)What room is my wife in? Woman at desk:(Frowns)Ugh I Don't see why you waste your time with that ugly slut. Eli:(Eyes widen alittle before he gets angry.)First of all,don't you ever talk about my wife that way,your the one who probably got a thousand std's. NOW TELL ME WHAT ROOM MY WIFE IS IN BEFORE I MAKE YOU LOSE YOUR JOB YOU SKANK.

(Everyone stares at him wide-eye'd as the womans mouth drops and she slowly pulls up the room on the computer closing her mouth,shaking alittle.)

Woman at desk:(Stuttering)Ro-om 203

(Everyone nodded and ran to that room busting through there doors and the first thing Eli heard was ''Daddwy''Come through his ears and his eyes moved around the room franctically to see Elijah Jr in the hospital bed beside Clare with Alli sitting in the bed next to Clare with tears in her eyes. Eli immediately ran to Elijah Jr and jumped into his dad's arms hugging him for dear life

Eli:(Pulls away and looks at his son.)Are you okay Elijah? Elijah Jr:(Smiling)Yes Momwmy saved me from that mean lady.

(Eli finally looked down and saw Clare sleeping with an IV in her arm and his eye tear up alittle bit and he swallows weakly)

Eli:(Looks down at Elijah Jr.)Is Mommy Okay Son? (Elijah Jr nods and hugs Eli again tighter as Eli returns it and looks at Alli and everybody behind him.) Eli:(Talking To Alli)Can you take Elijah Jr and everyone else outside so I can a minute alone with Clare? Alli:(Nods taking Elijah Jr from his arms.) Elijah Jr:(Looks up at Eli)I Lovwe you dadwy. Eli:(Smiles with tears in his eyes)I Love You Two BabyBoy.

(Alli takes Elijah Jr's from Eli's arms and nods at him,looking at Clare then back to him with a sympathetic look as she leads everyone out.)

(Eli sits down in the chair by Clare's bed and takes her hand in his as fresh tears hit his eyes.)

Eli:(Staring at Clare sleeping and sighs deeply squeezing her hand alittle bit)You know when we met,oh man you were the most gorgeous person I ever seen and your unique beauty and beautiful eyes. When I met you I felt complete again. I'm so sorry for my stupid mistakes,just please wake up so we can talk face to face and talk this out please Clare,I love you my beautiful blue-eye's.

(Eli squeezed her hand gently one more time and layed his head down on the side of her bed as tears leaked from his eyes on each side,one at a time.)

''Elijah Goldsworthy?'' (Eli looked up annoyed that someone would disturb him and his wife's moment even though she was asleep. His mouth dropped open and his eye's widen as he swallowed weakly in shock...?

Continue or not guys? Please comment and let me know?...:)...


	16. Chapter 16:Talk Of The Super Natural

Chapter 16:''The Talk of the supernatural,one being to another.''

''Eli Goldsworthy?''

(Eli looks up and he swallowed weakly as his eye's widen in shock,fear,and awe infront of him,before he slowly walks infront of the mystery person)

Eli:(stuttering)Are-Are you real? Julia:(Smiles weakly)Yes Eli i'm very much real and very much in front of you. Eli:(swallows Weakly)Are you-Are you alive? Julia:(Smiles weakly)No I am not Eli. Eli:(Confused)Then How,Why and what are you?

(Julia looks at Clare in the hospital bed sleeping peacefully and smiles alittle before turning back to him.)

Julia:Eli I'm a guardian angel along with my friend Jt. Eli:(Still confused and laughs alittle) an angel? Julia:(Rolls eyes)Haha very funny,I'm Glad your takin this lightly. Eli:(Frowns alittle before smirking)Sorry alot has happend the past week.

(Runs his hands through his hair before looking behind him at Clare in the hospital bed and looking at Julia again before sitting on the end of Clare's Hospital bed.)

Eli: So your my gurdian angel jules? Julia:(Shakes her head lightly and sits down by Eli and wraps her arm around his shoulder while he lays his head down on her shoulder)No Eli,I'm Clare's. Me and Jt are Clare's Guardian Angels. We have been talking to her for a week now. (Eli nods)Eli:(Tears up alittle as he looks at Clare,then down at his hands before looking back at Clare,Then Julia.) I miss you Julia but I Love her and I don't wanna lose her. Julia:Eli you and I both know you love her more then you ever loved me and don't deny it. Eli:Your Right Julia but you'll always have a place in my heart. (Julia walks towards clare and grabs her hand and squeezes it gently before looking back at Eli.) Julia:(Smiles weakly at him.) For about a week,It was after you tried to kill yourself Eli. We came here to help her fix this marriage after everything. (Julia smiles weakly again before bending down and kissing the younger girl on the forehead and pulling away to look at Eli again.)

Julia:We've been showing her past memories that help her understand that you two are infact two people who belong together.

Eli:(Knits his eyebrows together curiously)What Past Memories? Julia:You and Clare's past memories from when you met,through highschool till now. But there is two future memories that we have to show her but were not going to. Eli:(Raise's an eyebrow at her.) What were they and why not? Julia:(Smiles weakly as she grabs his hand gently and squeeze's it as he gasps loudly in shock as his whole body turns white,glowing shining from it as everything goes through his head The signing of divorce papers, Half custody of Elijah Jr only getting him on weekends,and them both miserable without each other and still in love with one another.)

(Julia let Eli's hand go as he gasped loudly in shock and out of breath falling back into A hospital chair as he he tried to bring his breathing back to normal.)

Eli:(Breathing calming down still out of breath alittle but)Why-Why didn't you show me the other one? Were we stay together?What happens if we stay together? Jules please tell me. Julia:(Smiles weakly at him,then looks back at Clare.)Eli I can't because it is up to Clare to decide your fate,if this marriage continues or not. Eli:(Nods in understanding)Wait A minute,Who is JT? Julia:(Snaps her fingers and suddenly JT appears spinning in a circle with a tiara on and a fairywand,He stumbles around before holding onto the side of the wall as he stays still for a couple of minutes before groaning and holding his head before walking to Julia.) JT:(Holding his head)Hey babe whats up? (Pecks her lips.) Julia:(Stare's at him curiously)What were you doing? JT:(Smiles and Laughs)Playing with the ghost/angel kids what about you,what ar-(JT cuts himself off as he takes a look around and His eye's widen alittle as They land on Clare and he swallows weakly.)Nothing bad happend to My sister right? Please tell me Clare didn't go physco and something bad happend to her? Julia:( rolls eyes and Laughs)No JT but she almost got there before Imogen's father got there and surprisingly her father already knew and cuffed her off to a mental hospital. JT:Good crazy woman.(Julia slaps his arm)Ow,you know what I'm getting tired of you and Clare always hitting me. (JT pouts while Julia chuckles.) Eli:(Clears throat.)

(Julia stops laughing and looks at Eli.) Julia:(Gesturing to Eli.)JT This is Eli,Eli this is my ghost/angel boyfriend Jt. Eli:(Sticks hand out smirking as him and JT shake hands.)Nice to meet you JT. JT:(Smirks back)You two Eli. Julia:(Looks at JT)I told him everything and only showed him the bad memory. JT:(Nods smiling weakly as he walks to the side of Clare's bed and looks down at her.)Did you tell him why you only showed him that? Julia:(Smiles weakly)Yes.

JT:(L ooks at Eli) She will forgive you in time Eli,she still loves you,anybody can see that Eli. Eli:How are you so certain? JT:(Smiles at him)Trust me Eli she will. We must go now though.

(Walks back to Julia and grabs her hand as the both smile at each other and look back at Eli.)

Eli:Will we ever see you two again? (JT and Julia smile weakly at each other.)Julia:(Smiles)Maybe someday Eli but it is not certain. JT:(Smiles)Tell our godchild Elijah Jr we love him and we'll visit Him soon,also say hey to little Isabella for us please. Julia:(Smiling)Tell Clare we said bye and we love her. (They both snap there fingers as they disappear.)

Eli stood there not knowing what to think!

(Rated R,Your choice to read or not? It's not that bad.)

''Eli?'' He heard a voice say his name in a tired voice as he turned around to see Clare cracking her eye's open as Eli ran to her,holding her hand. Eli:(Tearing up a bit)Clare I-She cut him. ''Come lay up in the bed with me''. Eli:(Surprised)You sure Clare,I don't wan-She cut him off again by putting her fingers to his lips. Clare:Shhh just get up here please. (Eli nods and climbs into bed underneath the covers with her.) Eli:(Gulps nervously as he stare's at her face,studying her beauty.) Can I-Can I hold you? Clare:(Nods her head as he wraps his arms around her waste,pulling her close to him.) Eli:It's been so long since I was last able to hold you like this. Clare:(Smiles alittle) I know,Eli can you do me a big favor? Eli:Sure anything you want blue-eyes. Clare:(Blush's alittle) Will you make love to me? Eli:(Eyebrows shoot up in the air in surprise and shock)Right here? Right now? In The Hospital? Clare:(Nods blushing)Yes,Eli I'm positive. Eli:(Still gaping alittle as he gulps nervously)What if somebody walks in on us Clare. Clare:(Rolls eyes,then Laughs)Elijah Goldsworthy scared to make love to his wife in a public place,the same boy who made love to me in an empty classroom at Degrassi while students were stil roam-He cuts her off by kissing her lips and pulling away. Eli:(Smirks)You talk way to much. (Eli slowly climbs in between her legs and pulls his pants down to his ankles,while he slowly &amp; gently lifts Clare's hospital gown up,pulling her underwear down as he slowly entered her and groaned at how tight she was as she whimpered at the pleasure that just coursed right through her body shaking alittle as he began to move slowly before picking up speed. Clare looked up into Eli's Eye's to see them fill with lust as he moved harder and quicker as she gripped his arm and he bent down to kiss her lips,moving to the side of her neck as she felt his lips skim the crook of it,leaving featherlike kiss's causing her to whimper more. Suddenly the door flew opened and Clare's eyes widened,while Eli immediately Stopped and they both looked to See...?

Woah alittle naughty this chapter what do u think guys,continue or not...? Tell me what you think about it...:)...Good or bad


	17. Chapter 17:How'd You Get In My Room

Chapter 17:I love you two and Wait How'd The Hell You Get In My Room...!?

Eli and Clare were still stuck in the same position as they watched the person walk further into the room without looking up from the clipboard and talk to them never looking up.

Clare and Eli still stayed there in the same position,not knowing what to do or even move a muscle as they watch the doctor move to the side of the bed never leaving there eyes from the clipboard.

were you aware that you were Pregnant?

Eli and Clare's Eyes widen as they both Yell. ''PREGNANT..?''.

There's heels clanking against the floor as another person walks through the door and the clanking suddenly stops as everyone looks towards the door and they see Alli with wide eye's and covers her mouth,then her eyes as she slowly backs out the room and runs out the room.)

The doctor suddenly covers his eyes two. Doctor:Oh God,Wow. Couldn't keep it in your pants young man.

(Runs out the room after Alli did.) (Eli and clare fix themselves as Eli lays down next to her,wrapping his arms around Clare's waste and brings her closer to him.)

Eli:(Smiles alittle and looks down at Clare.) So there's another Goldsworthy in your stomach,ehh? Clare:(Blushes,looking up at him.)Yea I guess so but i just don't know when it happend. Eli:(Frowns alittle)You don't sound to excited blue-eyes. Clare:(Shakes her head and smiles alittle to re-asure him.) No Eli,its not that,it's just Everything that has happend in the past week and are we finacially stable for another child,I already Got Elijah Jr kidnapped. Im'a a ba-Eli cut her off,cupping her :(Looking into her eyes) Clare Goldsworthy,Do not and I mean do not finish that sentence or try to. You could never be a bad mother You hold us together,without you this family would fall apart into pieces and I'd probably have fair fall out already. Your the best mother in the world Clare Goldsworthy and I'm glad to call you mine. Clare:(smiles and leans up to kiss Eli)I love you,you know that right?

Eli:(smiles and kiss's her forehead)I know and I love you two my blue-eyes,I promise to never hurt you again. Clare:(kiss's the corner of his mouth) so what do you think the baby is? Eli:(smirks)what do you think my beloved? Clare:(giggles at his ancient language)I love when you do that,my sexy emo vampire. Eli:(mocks hurt to his heart)Shhhh! Edwards someone might hear you and we might not be able to be together. Clare:(giggles and replies smugly)It's Goldsworthy now ok,got that? And that will never happen,I won't allow it. I love you to much,besides your the one being loud. Someone might know our secret now. Eli:(smiles lovingly at Clare with love and affection before laying his head gently on her stomach as she ran her fingers through his hair smiling warmly to have her Eli finally back.).

Eli and Clare both didn't notice everyone come in.

''Um...what are you guys doing?'' They heard a voice asked and they both looked up to see Adam,becky,dallas,dave,and drew.

Dallas:(smiles alittle)I mean besides having sex in a hospital bed.

(Eli's eyes widen before he smirks and clare blush's hiding her face in Eli's chest).

Eli:(smirks)Why jealous you haven't...? Dallas:(smiles drops before smirks again and laughs at Eli)Good one Emoboy. Just like highschool days all over again. Eli:(rolls eyes).

Becky:(smiling at Clare)So I heard there's another Goldsworthy in there (Pats Clare's stomach). Eli:(laughs)I see Alli couldnt keep her mouth shut this time either huh? (Everyone nods smiling as Alli peeks around the corner of the hospital door.) Alli:(smiles alittle) Sorry clarebear they kinda got it out of me. Clare:(smirks and shakes her head)Come on in Alli.

(Alli walks in and hugs Clare.)

Alli pulls away and goes and sits on the side of Clare's bed. Alli:So what do you think the gender of the baby is guys? Clare:(smiles)GIRL! Eli:(yells)BOY! (Clare's looks at Eli and they both blush,looking down as everyone laughs.)

Adam:Well then,we must celebrate when Clare gets out the hospital. (Becky comes in holding ballons,with Elijah He holding her hand as he jumped on the bed with Eli and Clare and hugged them as they hugged him back) Elijah Jr:(Smiling)Momwwy,Dadwwty auntwie Allwie says I'm gonna have a sister. Clare:(looks at Elijah Jr and smiles)Yes baby but your daddy thinks your gonna have A little brother. Elijah Jr:(looks at Eli and laughs)Dadwwy im gonna have a sister. Eli:(smiles and ruffles Elijah Jr's hair)You think so little one. Elijah Jr:(laughs and grabs Eli's hand)I know so,daddwwy. Momwwy didn't raise no fool. Clare:(eyesbrows raise up and looks at Eli,while everyone begins to laugh)No more television for you. Elijah Jr:(whines)Mommwy,but Dadwwy did it. Eli:(shocked and mouth drops open in shock before laughing)Wow nice way to throw me under the bus kid,but you said it. Elijah Jr:(puppy pouts)But-but-Adam:(laughs and gives Elijah Jr. A comic book and watches as Elijah jt stops whining and trys to read the comic book as he cuddles into Clare and clare wraps her arms around Elijah Jr.

Clare looks up and smiles at everyone in the room. This was her family since highschool and she loved each and everyone of them. Doctor comes in again and looks at everyone before looking at Clare and Eli again. Doctor:(laughs)I know your wife is very beautiful but I please ask you to keep it in your pants next time young man. Clare:(eyes widen and blush's,hiding in Eli's chest) Eli:(looks down at Clare and smirks at the doctor and looks alittle jealous)Um,sorry sir. Doctor:(not paying attention to Eli's glare and looks at everyone)Its quite alrite young man. I'm sorry to do this since I just let you guys back in but visiting hours are over. (Doctor walks out as everyone says goodbye to eli and clare,while Alli takes Elijah Jr home with her,case,and Clare's mom.) Eli:(looks at Clare skeptically not wanting to leave her)Are you sure you don't want me to stay blue-eyes..? Clare:(smiles) I would love for you to stay but the doctors want allow besides there will be someone here to check on me every hour,ok. Eli:(sighs alittle,still not wanting to leave) Ok,I love you and call if you need anything okay. I'll come running Clare:(smiles)You always come running. Eli:(smiles back and kiss's her forehead) and i'll never stop,I love you Clare:(smiles)Good,and I love you two. (Eli kiss's Clare one more time before leaving and shuting the door.)

Clare turns on her side adjusting the wires on her arm to go to sleep laying down on her side.

1 hour later and the door slowly creaks open and creaks shut behind the person who opened it in the first place. They snuck around Clare's bed and gently shook her awake. As Clare went to wipe the sleep out of her eyes she realised her wrists were tied and her feet before her eye's opened widely to see Imogen staring at her with a wickedly evil smile as Clare's glares at her. Clare:(glaring pissed off)Imogen untie me now cause you know its gonna be ten times worse once I get free and kill you. Imogen:(giggles like a physco)Not if I do it first. Clare:(glares harder and begins to speak in a harsh voice)Imo- before she could finish talking something hit her head and black out...

Hmm,should I continue or not..? Comment please,let me know what you guys think and I'm sorry for keeping you guys wait this long...:/...still plz enjoy and let me know...:)


	18. Chapter 18:Bipolar and Sisterly Bonding

Chapter 18:This Girl's A Bipolar Bitch and Sisterly Bonding!

Clare Goldsworthy woke up groaning and groggily feeling like a ton of bricks had hit her. As she woke up,she jumped alittle as Jt and Julia were in her face as she screamed alittle before JT covered her mouth with his hand.

Julia:(puts finger to lips)Shhh! JT is going to remove his hand but you have to be quiet okay. Clare:(nods as Jt removes his hand)Ok,what the hell Is going on here? (Clare try's to get up but her arms and ankles are restraint)What the hell? Jt:(looks at Clare curiously)Clare,you don't remember anything at the hospital? Clare:(confused)No,what ha-(Clare stops as she looks around at the area's she's in and gasps) Ok why the hell am I in a Basement,and how'd I get all the way back in canada?

Clare shut her mouth as she seen a figure come into the room with her,with pigtails and a gym bag. Clare:(whispers towards JT and Julia)What are they doing? Julia:Clare it's Imogen,she's got something up her sleeve again. We need to get you out of here! Clare:(whispers)Well can't you guys just cut me out of here or-Clare cuts herself off as she see's Imogen turning around with a sadistic smile on her face holding a knife.

Clare swallowed weakly and watched in shock as JT and Julia disappeared without a word. She looked back at Imogen with a pissed off expression.

Clare:(glares)Ok Imogen what the hell do you want inorder to leave us alone? Imogen:(Sarcasm sweet voice)Oh Clare,Dear sweet Clare,All I want is Eli and your free to go. Clare:(Glares)Imogen he wouldnt touch you with a 10 ft. Pole. Imogen:(Laughs)Sweetie he already has. (Clares blood began to boil as she gritted her teeth in pure anger as fire went through her eyes.) Clare:Imogen you are a-Imogen:(Glares)Are A what Edwards!? (She asked chuckling darkly as she came near Clare,tracing the knife across her face gently as Clare's anger grew and she glared at Imogen through gritted teeth.)Clare:(Glaring)IMO-Yes Clareabell?"Imogen finished smiling darkly as she cut alittle of Clare's cheek as a blood dripped from her cheek and Imogen licked it off) Imogen:(Smiling Darkly)Oh Clareabell isn't this fun? You beg for Mercy or no!? Clare:(Glaring still)NO I WILL NEVER BEG FOR MERCY FROM THE LIKES OF YOU OR ANYBODY FOR THAT MATTE-(Clare was struck across the face from a slap from Imogen.) Imogen:(Angry)YOU DISOBEDIENT TRAMP OF A-(Imogen was cut off by a knock on the door from upstairs.) Imogen:(Rolls Eye's)Thats Just great another girl scout probably wanting to buy some cookies. (Smiles cheekly)Oh wait,maybe they have mint chocolate chip,yummy. I'll be back,Don't go anywhere Clareabell. (Imogen ran upstairs,closing the door behind her.)

Clare:(Glaring at the door Imogen just went out of)Bipolar bitch!

(Clare gasps as she felt another hand cover her mouth and look in relief to see her sister Darcy as confusin took over her features)Darce what are you doing here? I thought you were still in Africa.

Darcy:(Puts finger to her lips)Imogen can hear us down here Clare,but for right now im going to untie,ok. Clare:(Nods as Darcy removes her hand)Mom told me what was going on and this is nuts,wanting your fiance and taking your son,I heard you almost killed her after beating the crap out of her,nice job spitfire. Clare:(Nods and laughs alittle quietly)Ok thanks Darce but we need to get out of here,so please untie me. Darcy:(Nods and begins to untie Clare's hands and Ankles)I can't believe this girl,stoop to such lengths just for Eli. Clare:(Looks at Darcy angrily).

Darcy:(Puts hands up in air as like "I Surrender". Clare thats not what I meant,I meant after everything you two have and your son Clare. Clare:(Sighs and runs her hand through her hair nodding before picking up a pocket knife off the table and sticking it in her bra)its ok,just dont talk about my husband like that sis,Darce I've been through alot in the past 3 Days,you have no idea. How did you know I was here anyway? Darcy:To be honest I have no idea but it was weird like two voices kept telling me to come here because they said they couldnt help you for the time being and wouldnt be able to till tomorrow,it was quite freaky to be honest and please think im losing my mind. Clare:(Laughs alittle)It's ok,I think I know the two voices you were talking about,it's ok. Darcy:(Confused)You do? Clare:(Nods)Yes,im glad they went and got my sister though,I need you the most right now. Darcy:(Hugs Clare as Clare hugs back)It's okay sis,I'm back and I'm ready to meet everyone when w-(She was cut off as the door flew open and a person was coming down the steps.)

Darcy hid underneath the table while Clare slid back into the chair acting like she was tied up again as Imogen came back eating cookies with that sickly smile on her face turning to Clare.

Imogen:Ahh! Being obediant now aren't we Clarabell,now thats all you have to do to and it'll be alot easier here for you,oh were are my manners,(Imogen puts a cookie towards Clare)Wanna cookie? There Mint chocolate chip. Clare:(Shakes head clentching jaw alittle)No thank you Imo. Imogen:(Sighs,then smiles)Thats alrite you'll have to eat eventually,even I know that IV is gonna were off,thats probably why you wont eat because your full. Next time you refused I'll force it down your throat. You know what,eh screw it I'll do it now. (Imogen smashe's the cookies all over Clare's face)Eat Clare,Eat it and like it you little slut.

Clare got up and grabbed Imogen by the neck and slammed her against the table,were all the knifes were. Clare pulled out the pocket knife from her bra and held it against Imogens Neck.

Clare:(Smirks)Imo how do you like that? The medal against your neck,can you taste it. You pysocatic freak! (Darcy kicked Imogen in her legs as she came from underneath the table and stared at Clare inshock,she wasn't that little girl she left to go to kenya in Africa when she was 13,this girl was strong,this girl wasn't a girl. Clare Edwards was a woman and has been one for a very long time. Clare:(looks At Darcy)Darce get the chair and rope. (Darcy nodded,as Clare brought Imogen to the chair and tied her hands and feet as she tryed wriggling her way out of Clare's grip only for Clare to strike her as Imogen did to her before and whimper in pain.) Clare:(Glares)Should of though about that earlier before you slapped me,you pysocpathetic bitch! (Clare slapped her again)That's For Eli. (Slapped again)That's For My Son Elijah Jr. (Slapped again and punched harder)That's For Me. (Darcy grabbed Clare as she seen Clare wouldn't stop beating the crap out of her. Darcy also tied up her hands after.

Clare pulled her phone out of her pocket and there was no signal. Clare:(sighs in frustrastion and relief alittle bit)Darce there's no signal down here,I have to go upstairs to make a phonecall. Watch Imogen ok? Darcy:(Nods)Go ahead Clarebear.

(Clare walks upstairs opening the door and looks up closing the door behind her and gasps inshock at what she was seeing right infront of her eyes-...Dun,Dun,Dun.

Ok guys i am so sorry for making you guys wait this long for "Chapter 18". I actually wrote mostly thia chapter today and in sick...blahhh. please comment let me know what you think if I should continue or not? What you liked,what you didn't like? Just please let me know If I should continue or not!?


	19. Chapter 19:Don't Touch My Wife or son

Clare's eyes widen in shock as she see pictures of her and Eli,but the thing that freaked her out was that she was cut out of all the pictures and Imogens face was pasted on all of them. There were even the ones with Elijah Jr in them. Clare walked to the counter and held it,also holding her stomach as she felt nausea come up as she threw up all in the sink. She grabbed a knife as she looked down at her phone and made her way to the stairs to make the phone call to the cops as she walked up the stairs seeing more pictures of imogen and eli as her stomach turned more.

She immediately dropped the phone on the ground as she saw eli tied up to the bed and ran to him crying to wake him up. "Cla-re, is-is that you baby?"Eli says trying to open up his eyes. "Yes,Eli what did Imogen do to you?"Clare asked through her tears as she sobbed harder and Eli was finally able to open his eyes all the way and tried to move to touch her but couldnt from the ropes he was being restrained with. "Clare baby watc-Before Eli could finish clare fell out to the ground with a thud being knocked out cold with a crazy looking Imogen covered in blood smiling sickly with a shovel in her hand before she drops it and steps over her to eli and pats his cheek and be glares at her. "Your one evil bitch Imogen,why the hell cant you jus leave me alone."Eli growls still trying to get out of the rope as Imogen smiles wickedly laughing menacingly.

"Eli dont act like you dont want this,whatever happend to us having children together!"Imogen says smiling evily still as she trys to kiss Eli and he close's his mouth to her,then bites her lip as she screams out in pain and blood gush's from her lip as she pulls away and holds it. Imogen screamed as an object was slapped acrossed her head and she fell to the ground with a thud herself. Eli looked confused before looking back up to see Darcy untying him. "Um aren't you-She cuts him off "It doesn't matter right now,just get ny sister out of here and I'll handle this crazy bitch"Darcy says as she unties the rope from eli's right foot and he gets off the bed to pick up clare.

He turns to say something to darcy to only see her and Imogen fighting. Imogen pulling darcy's hair,while darcy kicking her stomach to see her fly across the room. He stares in shock as Imogens body hits the floor and she's knocked out cold. Darcy looked up pissed off like there was something hidden in them,like a sudden hate for Imogen that Eli couldnt put his thoughts on before her eyes hid it with the quickness.

"Eli,Go! Take Clare downstairs now!"Darcy yelled as she seen Imogen come to wake. Eli nodded and ran downstairs as he seen the door open to reveal Adam, Drew Bianca,Alli and Becky. Alli gasped at Clare as Eli gave her to Drew as he layed her down on the couch and told everyone to check on her while he grabbed a knife from the kitchen and ran back upstairs. As he walked by a closet in the hallway,he heard a cry from the closet and opened the door to see Elijah Jr in it.

He was taped to chair with his arms and legs taped and his mouth. Eli's eyes widend in shock before he literally became pissed off pulling Elijah Jr from the closet and untaping him in a rush rage before telling him to go downstairs.

Eli running downstairs to hand him to Adam and run back upstairs at full speed into the room he was just tied up in.

Eli ran straight at Imogen and knocked her on her back as he was ontop of her and began to choke her as Darcy tried to pull her off of her as he pushed Darcy away roughly without meaning too. His adrenaline rush was getting to him because of what she did to his son. So out of nowhere,Imogen stabbed Eli and he turned and fell onto the ground as Imogen got ontop of him tryin to bring the knife down to his his face. "If I can't have you Eli,nobody can"Imogen said as she brought the knife in both hands and try to plung it into his face. Eli grabbed both of her hands as he struggled to keep the knife from touching his face. He looked around before he saw a gun underneath the bed just lying there before he looked backed up at Imogen to make sure she wasn't using all her strength.

Eli grabbed the gun with one hand and without a second thought with cold eyes he pulled the trigger and shot Imogen straight in the head.

Everything in the room stopped as Imogen fell off of him. He dropped it beside her head and got up to look down at her in shock and gulped nervously as his hands began to shake. He heard the door open behind him and when he turned around he saw... ...

Should I continue you guys? What do you think? Is it any good or not? Im'a alittle rusty and I sill am so sorry for making you wait guys,really. I feel so bad for the wait.


	20. This World Makes Everything Okay

Hey Guys This Is the Last Chapter I am Highly Offended That Someebody (ACCUSED) Me of

stealing this story. I do not own the character's,but I did write This story myself! I do not steal! This story is on my (INSTAGRAM ACCOUNT-{ELIANDCLARETHECUTECOUPLE}) AND It's

also on my WATTPAD ACCOUNT=(GORGEOUSNIGHTMARE96)...Thank you!

(P.S IT STARTED ON MY INSTAGRAM ACCOUNT)...

Eli turned around to see Elijah Jr. standing there confused with his big blue-green eyes staring at Eli.

Eli looked down at his son with watery eyes as his hands began to shake violenty and sighed heavily as he ran his hands through his hair in fear.

He looked up to see Clare staring at him. Clare gasped and quickly covered Elijah jr's eyes .

Allie was behind Clare and gulped slowly taking Elijah Jr from her hands and made her way back downstairs.

Clare walked slowly into the room and sat down beside Eli taking his shaking hand and turning him towards her. "I killed her Clare"Eli stammered nervously.

"What have I done,I am a murderer"Eli whispered the last part as a tear slid down his cheek. Clare slid her hand into his hair. "No you were an angry father and husband protecting his family"Clare cooed in his ear as he sobbed into her chest.

Out of nowhere there was a puff of smoke and Jt an Julia appeared infront of them with sad faces. Eli leaned up and so did Clare as they all stared at each other.

"It wasn't your fault Eli"Julia confirms as J.T nods in agreement.

"You were protecting your family"J.T responds as he looks down at Imogen. "The cops should be here any minute an well explain everything together"Clare says looking at Eli as he nods.

"No need"J.T says as Eli and Clare look at him confused. Julia and J.T snap there fingers and disappear.

"WAIT!"They both yell confused before both of them vanish themselves. Clare wakes up groggily and sits up slowly to see Eli sleeping form next to her as she stares at him confused.

"This all couldnt of been a dream"Clare whispered running her hands through her hair. "It wasn't"A voice whispered that made me jump half-way in the air. I looked up to see Julia staring at me.

"So what happend?"I ask cautiously sitting up against the headboard.

"Everyone downstairs in that house explained what happend to the cops and Eli shooting Imogen was found in self-defense. There was no harm to Elijah Jr,he's upstairs sleeping"Julia explained as she came to sit on the bed infront of me.

"Imogen didn't have to die,I feel bad."I explained sighing. "How do you think Eli feels? He may be morbid but killing someone is out of his leauge and his heart. The only thing you can do Clare is be there for him"She replys as I nod.

She smile's faintly and stands up as J.T appears beside her smiling as he kiss's her forehead and I smile at there affection for each other.

J.T hugs me and kiss's my cheek.

"What does any of this mean? Since everything seems fine now?"Clare ask with a faint smile. "This means good-bye Clare"Julia replys while her eye's water. Clare swallows weakly. "Will I ever see you two again?"Clare ask,They both look at each other.

"When the time is right"J.T responds as they both way before slowly vanishing. "Clare?"She hears a voice ask beside her ask as she looks at Eli.

"Hmn?"she asks as she looks at Eli wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her belly bump.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? You look like your crying?"Eli ask's as they both lay back down.

"Yea Eli I'm Fine,Just pregnancy harmones"Clare responds laying down on his chest and drifting off to sleep.

*1 Year Later*

Clare giggled as her 5 month old daughter smiled while playing with her toys in her play pen.

Elijah jr. Was playing with her as an over protective big brother.

Eli was in the kitchen cooking dinner since Clare was exhausted. He smiled at his family as they all played with each other.

"They really are a sight aren't they?"Someone asked making Eli turn around and almost hit the person to see J.T laughing as Eli glared at him.

"Always scaring the crap out of innocent people"Eli replied smirking trying not to laugh.

"But yes there all beautiful"Eli continued staring at his family.

"Where have you been?"Eli asked turning to face him.

"Traveling the world"J.T replies sitting on a chair. "Where's J-Eli's cut off as Julia appears in the kitchen smiling.

"Heyyyy Eliiii"Julie chirps happily givign him a hug then kissing J.T before going into the living room to hug Clare.

"What did you do to her?"Eli jokes shaking his head at a happy-go-lucky Julia talking to Clare,happy to see both girls happy to see each other.

"Just making sure she's happy is all. It's my job"J.T replys. "An Beside's I know your not talking,I know Clare's Happy. Since you got her pregnant again"J.T continues laughing as Eli rolls his eyes.

Clare and Julia walk into the kitchen to stand near there men. "Well what are you guys talking about"Julia ask smiling,laying on J.T.

"Were talking about how Eli is gay actually he just came out the closet clear. I'm sorry I knew it was coming"J.T replied laughing.

Julia shook her head along with Clare.

"Trust me,Eli is nowhere near gay"Clare defended kissing his cheek as he smirked.

"Well I'm gonna go check on our god kids. You coming Julia"J.T asked as she grabbed his hand and went into the parlour.

Clare laughed shaking her head. "We'll we sure did good with those children,didn't we Eli"Clare asked smiling as she leaned on his arm.

"We sure did blue eyes,even though they both seem rebelious"Eli replied kissing her cheek.

"HEY!"they heard Julia and J.T shout from the living room. "We heard that!"They said as Eli and Clare laughed again before kissing each other.

"An people said we weren't a fairy-tale"Eli says smirking,I smirk back deviously.

"Were not a fairy-tale,were real Eli"Clare replied winking as she let out alittle laugh.

This is the last chapter but I will be writing more stories. Sorry if I suck at endings. But let me know plz...:)


End file.
